


Time-Lost Outtakes & Afters

by Bravehardt, Foxglove_Fiction



Series: Time-Lost [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, CloakedIronStrange, Don't copy to another site, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, IronStrange, M/M, Nanobots, Other, Vines, supplemental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction
Summary: This fic is entirely supplemental toTime-Lostand contains all the little side bits (*cough*smut*cough*) that we didn't feel necessarily fit into the primary story. It will be updated irregularly to try and make sure the outtakes are updated in correlation with the chapters the outtakes are from.





	1. Chapter 4: Tony & The Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> We were already talking about doing this, but since there seemed to be a good deal of interest in this from readers... here we are!
> 
> This chapter is an outtake from Time-Lost's [**Chapter 4: Relax, Take It Easy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388598/chapters/43719884)...
> 
> We've tried to keep in enough information for context, but if you've read the chapter (which is highly recommended!) there'll definitely be some things that are familiar to you here.

He’d set Stephen down gently so he was reclined across the sofa, tossing a blanket on over his shoulders and neatly tucking the pillows under his head. The last touch was a water-bottle on the floor beside him in case he needed it. Stephen made a soft noise as he was adjusted, a quiet murmuring of 'g'night' as he snuggled and settled in to the little couch nest Tony had created for him.

“I’m assuming you’re going to stay here and make sure he’s well taken care of - but Friday’s watching anyway,” Tony spoke quietly to the cloak.

Seemingly satisfied with Tony's work, the cloak fluttered up to curl around the mogul again, rubbing at his cheeks and sides, making it plenty clear the cloak intended to stick with him. The engineer quirked a brow but he wasn’t about to protest the cloak’s company, it was just curious. He’d assumed it would have at least been interested in sticking with Stephen while he was asleep.

He gave Stephen one last soft smile before he retreated to his apartment which was one floor above. Friday would be there to accompany Stephen if he needed anything in the night so there was no worry there.

Running a hand through his hair, Tony found himself thinking about the sorcerer. He was harboring some pretty distinct, soft feelings for that had only arisen as of late. It was nice, and it looked like the table would be free for him to jest and flirt with Stephen to his heart’s content should he go down that path.

He stripped down to his boxers, having to shrug off the cloak once again that seemed to hover just beside him _almost watching_ as he removed everything but his underwear. Tony felt like the cloak had eyes at that moment, and was looking him over but that thought he quickly scrapped because it felt so nonsensical.

The alcohol had stirred him some, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t sleep off as he followed Stephen’s instructions, spritzing his primary pillows and slipping into bed.

The cloak was swift to join him, slipping in before he could pull up the blankets to nestle itself against his body, tugging the blankets over itself before nudging at the engineer's cheeks, sides and thighs gently, but persistently. It seemed curious, exploring his physique and nudging him here and there without much mind for what might be considered _appropriate_.

Tony wasn’t expecting that.

Of all things he expected the cloak to drape itself over top of the bed sheets, possibly even around his shoulders. But no, it was intent on sheeting itself between the thick bedspread and himself and molding over his body, ruffling and moving intrepidly.

The engineer blinked, the soft silky underside of the cloak was a dream against bare skin, but at the same time… This was Stephen’s cloak… It smelled like him, reminded Tony of him.

“You keep that up and I’m going to have trouble getting to sleep…” Tony mumbled to it with a breathy huff. “You’re welcome to cuddle up with me… err but I think it might be weird for at least one of us soon enough if you keep doing that.” It was probably the most polite way he could convey that the cloak’s molesting of his body was going in a direction other than sleep.

The cloak paused long enough to touch at Tony's cheeks, though the rest of it soon enough started to rub lightly against the mogul's body again, seemingly unconcerned about the man's sleep. The soft, silky inside of the cloak ran along his legs, brushing at his thighs inside and out, as the remaining fabric curled around him with a certain degree of familiar affection.

Tony let out a soft surprised noise and turned his head up so his neck was exposed.

_Damn that felt good._

He could feel the blood rush south as one of his arms came up to wrap around the outside of the cloak, hugging it to his chest...

“That feels… really good, I’d say final warning but I get the feeling you are well aware of what you’re doing to me.” He said with a bit of a strangled voices and lifted his hips into the soft underside of the fabric.

The thought of removing his boxers crossed his mind in that moment.

The cloak gave a decided nod of its collar, even as the lower corners of it slipped up the legs of the boxers as though reading his mind. Continuing to slink up, it hooked under the elastic of the boxers from inside and slowly began to pull them down, giving plenty of opportunity for Tony to protest if he'd had the mind to.

The collar itself settled feather light touches over his exposed neck at first, before curling there and gently exploring the muscles and tendons as though it was taking its time discovering the mogul's body quite thoroughly.

Tony had tilted his head a little to simply watch something he mostly couldn’t see, but he sure could feel. There were absolutely no protests, none whatsoever.

Cool fabric had worked his undergarments off and the touch of it against his more sensitive regions sent shivers down his spine.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, an exhale mixed with a moan passing unhindered from his lips as he felt the fabric corners play at his neck. Tony’s fingers curled in on their spot and his breathing hitched. He was being molested by a cloak that smelled very much like Stephen, and his mind kept jumping back and forth on the matter between the cloak and the question: _what if it actually were Stephen's touch_?

If he wasn’t fully hard before, he definitely was _now_.

“You really know your way around the human form… I take it you’ve done this before, and I know Stephen probably won’t admit that if my assumptions are correct...” He mumbled softly through the bliss. "I imagine it's hard to do anything with nerve damage in one's hands..."

The cloak gave a single pat to Tony’s neck, even as it carefully brushed itself up along Tony’s now exposed erection. The soft silk enveloped him in a firm but not terribly tight hold, twisting and coiling around it in a way that was not very like a hand at all but displayed a wide range of the cloak's capabilities with ease. More of it continued to pet Tony's thighs in a soothing manner, slow strokes almost as though hands were holding him in place, and thumbs were caressing slow circles against his skin.

The collar of the cloak shuffled down a little, showing a distinct interest in Tony's reactor and scarring, before essentially nuzzling in against his chest, lightly curving around his pecs and prodding at his nipples with slow consideration.

Tony reared his shoulders back into the pillows with a with a soft ‘a-ah!’ taken by the cloak’s actions before he could respond to that gentle tap against his throat.

His face bloomed with heat.

It really did feel like someone had two hands around him, softly and tenderly stroking him with even fluid ministrations. One of his knees shifted closer towards him under the cloak’s undulating movements as it's folds continued to ripple tenderly against his bare form.

“O-ok, ok this is actually happening.” He yipped unexpectedly as if just now coming to a blunt realization on things. His hooked fingers softly dug in and he hugged the cloak closer to his chest and shut his eyes.

“I’m going to just assume that was a yes, one pat, right?” He was babbling like his words would distract the building pressure in his hips, because he hadn’t quite _thought things through_.

Lifting from its place slightly, the cloak gave a pat and a nod of its collar to clarify its meaning, before settling itself back in against Tony, seemingly pleased with the hug as it continued to nestle its collar against his chest. At no point did the cloak seem interested in releasing its hold on the mogul however, with it's folds continuing to work at Tony’s erection and another adjusting to cradle his balls as it curled around Tony’s hips and molded itself against Tony’s sides.

Tony gasped and let out another strained noise. The sensation of the soft fabric literally pulling him off was maddening. The scenario almost seemed so surreal but it was very distinctly _real_ and he was red in the face from both pleasure and the embarrassment of having the cloak pleasure him so. His hips rose again, feeling the taught fabric hugging and molding to him, he was reaching a point where he wasn’t going to be able to hold out any longer.

“I-I’m just warning you, things are going to get _messy_ shortly.” He groaned softly and his head turned to the opposite side as he bucked his hips again.

Either the cloak didn’t understand or was simply undeterred by Tony’s warning as it continued. The reasonably firm hold it had on Tony before it tightened a little bit - not uncomfortably but enough to provide distinctly more friction against the silky underside of the cloak. One of the corners brushed gently over the engineer’s ass, absently squishing the tight muscles there curiously.

When those curious ‘appendages’ poked onward the engineer bucked his hips up into the air and all tension in his body was immediately released. He came, hard into the silky covering over his hips, warmth filling the pocket of fabric that pressed against him.

It felt like fireworks in his head, his chest sparked with myriad of emotion and his muscles which previously seized slowly began to relax. It felt odd, it felt soft but it felt incredibly lewd as he moaned loudly as he road his orgasm to completion.

_And then it felt sticky and viscous…_

Heavy breathing was all the engineer could voice as he melted back into the mattress pathetically, spent from the endeavor.

“Don’t-” He breathed in between his panting, “-tell Stephen-” Another heavy breath, “-about this...” He continued to pant, taking more time before he recomposed himself. “...Our little secret… Levi.”

He wrapped both arms around the cloak and rolled over onto his side, curling around the relic affectionately. Silky fabric gently brushed his hips and sides before starting to settle in its place, giving a single pat to acknowledge Tony’s request. The collar shifted to pet Tony’s cheeks and hair soothingly, the temperature of the cloak seeming to cool slightly as it curled against the mogul’s chest in return.

Soft touches were all it took to clean Tony up and the cloak bundled the mussed up part of itself in to keep the mess from being spread elsewhere. But it didn’t withdraw in the slightest, instead remaining a slightly cool and cuddly cloak for its rather drained companion.

Tony let out a deep breath of air, flinching slightly as the cloak receded against his oversensitive nethers but arms still remained and he nuzzled into the crimson fabric.

“Sooo…” He began softly in a gravelly voice. Cheeks still rosey, breathing - winded.

“I should probably get you cleaned up, because I was dumb and I didn’t think ahead...” He laughed sheepishly as he verbalized his concerns to the cloak.

“Then again I think it’s fair to hold you slightly responsible for all of this...” He muffled into the cloak’s collar affectionately. "Not that I'm complaining, because… _That was a ride._ "

The collar nudged at his face with clear excitement, pleased with the praise before pressing a light touch to Tony’s lip and carefully disentangling itself from Tony to seek out the bathroom of its own accord.

Apparently it understood what Tony meant by cleaning up because water was running in the bathroom long before Tony could climb out of bed.

“Hey, you know I could have carried you, I wasn’t quite through with cuddles!” He skipped over to the bathroom afterwards grabbing some laundry detergent and fabric softener in his venture. He barely had any time to appreciate the _afterglow_ , too stricken by panic at the time.

He poured the detergent and fabric softener into the basin and gently patted the cloak with the back of his knuckles.

“Alright, in you go.”

Giving a little shiver - or a shimmy, really it was hard to judge precisely what the cloak was doing - the garment dipped the messy part of it into the water, the remaining fabric draping lightly outside of the area to cuddle around Tony’s waist. It seemed perfectly content as it was, the waterlogged portion of it churning up some bubbles in the water easily enough and managing to at least rinse itself reasonably well on its own.

Tony debated for a moment before shrugging off his reserves and stepping in with the cloak.

Of all things, Tony expected to be taking a bath, soaked with a magical cloak. It was at the point of no return and he figured there couldn’t possibly any worse level he could sink to in this state.

And then he realized, _he had a crush on Stephen._

… After being jacked off by his cloak.

_‘Oh and also said crush is passed out on couch downstairs because you got him drunk Tony.’_

The engineer shook his head.

He dove his hands into the watery fabric, swishing it around, scrubbing at the _offended_ area of fabric.

As Tony joined it, the cloak took to washing the mogul in turn, covering the man with suds and water and rubbing itself gently over Tony’s shoulders and chest. It avoided the reactor with water but clearly showed an interest in the thing regardless, nudging at it curiously again before moving along to wash his stomach and sides.

“It powers my suits, helps me to fly. I don’t have my own cloak like you...” He rasped softly, sinking into the water and the weight of the cloak wrapped around him.

“It’s waterproof, don't worry if that’s what you’re concerned about.” Tony offered softly, arms rolling through the tubes of fabric as he rubbed generously and carefully at the part that had been draped over top of him.

"Now if only the wizard was half as sweet as you."

With the clarification given, the cloak made no issues of splashing around the reactor to make sure Tony was as clean as laundry soap was going to get him. Once it was content with his front, it curled around behind the engineer to give him a hug that doubled as a scrubbing, rubbing over the plains of Tony’s back and down over his ass.

It was oddly clear that Levi wasn’t making any efforts to be sexual about its cleaning, simply washing and moving on with efficiency, but it was a bit much for Tony regardless, with the movements of the cloak over his bare skin making him shiver. It eventually pulled itself away from the brunette a little to wring itself out some before giving a little shake.  
  
Twirling around a little in its spot, it made a display of being mostly clean, though it would need a good rinsing before it was ready to be thoroughly dried off and returned to the bed for cuddles.

He reached over to turn on the shower-head to rinse himself off. It seemed the cloak had cleaned itself off but Tony was still coated in water and soap. Aiming the nozzle of the showerhead, he playfully sprayed the cloak in an attempt to rinse it off.

Giving a little spin, the cloak seemed more than happy to endure the spraying, getting itself properly rinsed before wringing itself out easily enough. Clearly not entirely dry the garment still floated over to gather Tony’s towel for him, hovering just outside of the bath in its now vaguely damp but clearly clean state, simply awaiting the engineer with a playfully excited swishing of its lower corners.

Oddly, Levi seemed to dry off rather rapidly after the fact, the darker red that had marked where it was damp swiftly evaporating into the more typical vibrant red the cloak typically donned.

Tony had rinsed himself off and the cloak, then slowly made his way towards the bed with a sleepy grin.

“I think we solved that problem.” He mumbled quietly, having taken the cloak into his arms softly and carry it back to his bed with him. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind joining me, I’m ready to head to sleep and cuddle up with a certain cloak.” Tony joked a bit more confidently.

Bundling itself around Tony’s waist as though to offer some modesty and otherwise draping itself over his arms, the cloak put up zero protest to being carried around or the notion of cuddles. It seemed happy to reach out a corner to tug back the blankets though, warming slightly in his hold to keep his damp form from getting too chilled.

Tony tugged Levi under the warm sheets with him, wrapping both arms around the already dry cloak. He sunk his face into the red fabric, bringing his knees up to curl in on himself.

“Remember, not a word of this to Stephen…” He mumbled quietly as he started to drift off.

The cloak gave a single pat of acknowledgement once more, bundling the engineer up and petting his hair in a gentle, soothing manner.  
  
Despite it being a bit later than Tony’s recommended bed time, the pillows still smelled of witch hazel and the cloak offered a combination of warmth and cooling at varying points. It seemingly adjusted to Tony’s body temperature to keep him from overheating the way someone might expect from having an additional blanket added to the mix - especially one as hefty as the cloak.

As bed partners went the cloak _apparently_ had made efforts to be about as considerate as one could hope.

Tony curled up soundly with the cloak, the fabric being bunched up into his arms as he tucked the comforter overtop of them. Needless to say that sleep was just as relaxed that night, specifically and mostly dreamless with the cloak’s presence.


	2. Chapter 13: The Druid & The Alchemist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shoutout to [Blackrain](https://twitter.com/blackrain_1019) for the header for this chapter!! A phenomenal artist who has been contributing little bits of fanart and overall supporting our process throughout the writing of this story like an absolute gem! If you like their art, please click on the link and show them some love!
> 
> This chapter is an outtake from Time-Lost's [Chapter 13: Nio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388598/chapters/44801395)
> 
> In case you're reading these outtakes without the full context of the stories...
> 
> Vien is Stephen.  
> Antonio/Nio is Tony.

 

It had been a week since the alchemist had abandoned his classic lifestyle and settled in with Vien. He’d left his life of luxury in his village to venture a more spiritually and personally fulfilling lifestyle. There wasn’t any hesitation in the decision and he was adjusting well to his new way of life day-by-day.

The smithy was proving to be, as ever - perfect. He had his workstation and his druid within arms reach (well, almost) and lately he’d considered their future together. There was a desire to get closer now that their lives were so  _ entangled _ and he was ready to finally pledge himself spiritually and otherwise to the druid considering they had basically made their vows to each other.

Antonio hadn’t been in the forge all afternoon. Working in the morning but disappearing shortly as the evening came around. Both he and the cowl had remained absent until the two ended up showing up to invite Stephen away from his work. It was the first storm of the season which meant Vien would predictably be inside, and as Antonio showed up with the cowl he made sure that when Vien turned to find him he’d realized that was just about  _ all _ the alchemist was wearing at the moment as soft footfalls made their way over to the druid working away at his table.

Wordlessly, he came up behind the druid, sliding his hands over his shoulders and gently massaging the base of his neck. He knew Vien was busy working on wards and tirelessly so without respite for a while.

And so sparked his idea.

“Vin, you need a break. You’ve been at that for the past few days...” His voice took on a more inviting cadence, a hint of playfulness yet still a degree of shyness as his fingers traveled up to the base of the druid’s ears and lightly rubbed them.

The druid gave a gentle grumble of contentment as he leaned back a little letting his head loll forward as his partner returned and gently prodded at his neck and ears. “Mmmm, you’re home. Where have you been all afternoon you two? I missed you…”

Shifting in his seat Vien began to turn in his spot to offer the other a kiss in greeting, only to come up short as he took in the rather flattering way the red fabric draped over Antonio’s delightfully sunkissed skin, his smile warming considerably at the sight. 

“I take it my wings are keeping you plenty warm? Is the weather warming up enough for you to be dressed like that? I don’t want you getting sick…” Despite his predictable concerns, the druid’s arms slowly wrapped themselves around his alchemist’s waist, slowly nudging the cowl aside enough to rest his face in against his partner’s stomach.

Antonio let the fabric fall away, winding his arms around Vien’s head and cradling it against his stomach as he wrapped him in a delicate embrace.

“The weather has warmed up considerably - you’d know that if you stepped away from your work for a moment and went outside.” He murmured softly as he leaned down to press a kiss into the spot between his majestic antlers. They’d grown quite large, almost a third of the size since they’d met and almost seemed unwieldy on the druid’s head.

“I thought it would be nice to bathe together… outside, in the rain. There’s a chill in the air but the weather is considerably warmer, enough to be outside.” He trailed off running his fingers again through that black and grey tangle, letting out a small chortle as Vien nosed at his stomach.

“A bath?” The druid inquired softly from his spot, not  _ entirely _ unaffected by Antonio’s nudity but at least as casual about nudity in general as he tended to be. “I suppose that  _ would _ be warmer if done together… And I  _ have _ been outside. There were fledglings two days ago I was helping with.”

His arms curled in and under the cloak around the other’s waist for a moment as he pressed a couple of kisses along the alchemist’s stomach, dragging his nose there and closing his eyes with a pleased smile before slowly releasing the other to climb to his feet. 

“Alright. A bath then.”

Antonio took the druid’s hand in his own and led him through the hollow and out of the great tree’s entrance. They walked through the roots that arched around like giant serpentine beasts, the soft mossy ground and clover padding their feet. The alchemist was intent on leading them to the spring, towing his mate along by the ends of his fingers when he stopped beside a small concealed area where the rain still seemed to cascade down through the canopy above. 

He turned to him, a hand to the druid’s chest as his face turned heated and he decided just exactly how he would verbalize his request.

“Vin…” He started, dragging the flat of his hand from the druid’s collarbone down to his sternum. “Before we bathe…” He looked to the cloak unsure - picking his words which still he couldn’t articulate.

“I want you to take me… here, now. We’ve waited long enough… I want you to make me yours, claim me.” Antonio looked up at Vien, sheepish, as if he just said something he’d possibly expect the druid to deny. They were partners, mates, lovers though. And any drawbacks the alchemist had projected would have stemmed from his old societal rules.

Those didn’t apply to him anymore. The bright smile on Vien’s face was proof enough of that. 

For as old as the druid was - and  _ how _ old he truly was remained rather a mystery - there was a distinctly childish delight that blossomed across Vien’s face. His hands slowly shifted to cradle the alchemist’s face, looking carefully into his eyes as though he might find a hint of joking or fear in his face, before bringing his head a little closer to rest their foreheads together.

“Right here?” The man asked softly. “This spot in particular?”

His forehead remained pressed against Antonio’s and he made no real ceremony of removing his hands to undress himself. It wasn’t as though it was a terribly complicated process for the druid to undress given some of his challenges with small steady motions of his hands, but as he dropped the clothing to the side he proved his hands and arms still strong enough to pull the alchemist firmly against his body in a rather tight embrace.

“I don’t want to wait any longer.” He breathed, blooming with an enkindled heat for the druid’s expressed passion and excitement. The red cowl fell away from his shoulders and left Antonio exposed to the elements as the cool raindrops fell and stung at his shoulders. His smile found its way back to his face and he relished in the skin-to-skin contact.

It was a welcome contrast against the druid’s hot form. He was exposed to both the wilds and his mate, vulnerable in the best way possible. They were alone together, not to possibly be disturbed by any man or beast because unlike in his village, here Stephen was the king and the forest was his kingdom.

And Antonio was merely a transient, settled to stay, who’d won the king’s heart.

“It doesn’t matter where, I just want you right now.” He breathed, his hands eagerly peeling back any leftover bits of Vien’s attire. 

Once he had the druid stripped of his garments, his hands searched over his form - something he’d had the chance to do on occasion but not nearly indulging to this degree. They smoothed over his form, exploring his bare figure before settling around his hips as he resigned to being calm and resting in the man’s hold.

“Then I won’t make you wait.” The druid agreed with a certain heat to his tone as much as his body. 

He sat carefully, pulling the alchemist down into his lap on the mossy forest floor with gentle but increasingly possessive touches. There was nothing concealed about the change in Vien’s demeanour; there was something tender but sharp in his eyes, a kind of focus and intensity that came across almost as though a switch had been flipped and he was there. Or perhaps he’d been holding back thus far and was finally letting the leash go.

“Mine.” He murmured quietly, running a hand into the alchemist’s hair to tug his head back gently, busying his lips and teeth on worrying a mark into Antonio’s throat as his other hand began a slow exploration down the man’s back, clawed nails carefully dragging along the other’s spine on their path towards the man’s ass.

There  _ was _ a definitive shift in the druid’s tone, and the alchemist could tell. That covetous inclination in the druid’s voice sent shivers down his back, while the custodial cadence of his actions and general aura warmed the alchemist to his very core.

Those trembling hands that dragged down the length of his backside felt electric as those hot palms met the cool droplets of rain that managed to fall on him. He arched instinctively, crushing into the druid’s front with an irrepressible moan. His hands found their way to those broad shoulders and he almost lifted himself as they went to his hips, ironing himself out against the other man.

He felt a  _ stiffening _ against the druid’s stomach - one which came from his own body’s instinctive reactions. The heat shot to his head, waving all notions of indecision in that very moment as he let the intensity of the situation drown him in feverish embrace.

Antonio opened his mouth again to let out yet another heated gasp as those hands settled on his buttocks, his exhalation aimed at the air as his eyes fell shut to relish every touch along the surface of his skin.

And then he said something, as if his response came from some primal part of his brain.

“Prove it - show me.” He rasped. He earned a soft growl against his throat for his challenge, yet in contrast to the noise the hand that had settled in the alchemist’s hair moved over his back as the druid laid him out over the moss gently. 

“If I rush this I’ll hurt you.” The druid grumbled, not sounding particularly pleased by that notion. “I have things in mind that certainly  _ do not _ involve hurting you in the process.”

Vien’s lips brushed along his mate’s chest as he brought his hands around to brush over the man’s hips and thighs, dragging his claws lightly but with just enough pressure to cause little red lines to bloom along Antonio’s skin. Sitting back on his haunches the druid raised his hands to whisper a quiet spell, forming an odd little bubble over each of the fingertips of his right hand.

Allowing a short period of time to make sure the alchemist was aware of what he was doing he dragged the odd jelly-like casings of his fingers over Antonio’s thigh, leaving a cool, slick series of lines in their wake on their path down once again towards his rear.

“You  _ will _ let me know if anything hurts…?”

The alchemist stared up at his partner from the soft bed of moss. Another shiver running down his spine as that cool liquid left a tingling sensation where it made contact with his sensitive skin.

“Of course… I have played with toys before… It’s nice to finally get the real deal.” He smiled up at the druid’s face, red as he looked up from the prone and compromising position he was in. With the absence of something to hold onto Antonio reached for the druid’s thigh, curling his dulled nails around his knee for some part of his lover to hold onto.

The druid gave the man a briefly confused look at the notion of ‘toys’ before simply dismissing it in favour of far more interesting pursuits. His hand found its way between his mate’s thighs to press gently at the knot of muscle there and his touches remained ever gentle, fingers massaging at the muscle to begin with before he began to slip one in slowly, the digit steadily working to warm the muscle and provide his partner plenty of time to adjust.

There was nothing hidden about the excitement and enthusiasm in the druid’s expression, despite the heady heat in his eyes as he watched the alchemist intently, drinking in every little movement and sound with a smile or a small grumble of pleasure of his own. His other hand reached to brush at Antonio’s cheek and neck before an unprotected claw grazed over his sternum and the hollow of his ribs.

The alchemist’s hips gave lift as the pressure between his legs built. Pelvis rolling and pushing down further, eagerly onto the druid’s fingers as they in turn penetrated deeper.

He let out a breathy groan, mouth agape and tilted his head back exposing his neck. Eyes shut as he drank in the sensation of having some part of his mate inside him.

“More… Vin.” He managed to huff with a soft simper, chest heaving up and down as his girth pulsed with his heartbeat pervasively.

The druid took his time exploring his mate’s body, though as promised he didn’t leave the other waiting too long, particularly as the other requested more. A second finger joined the first and after a brief time a third slid in to join the others, carefully massaging and easing the muscles to stretch around them.

His other hand moved away from Antonio’s chest soon enough after the third finger joined and though he was hidden away well enough from the alchemist’s view there was no misinterpreting what Vien was up to - gentle strokes of his own hand used to make certain that he was fully coated in whatever that odd jelly substance he was using was.

“Is it okay?” Vien asked softly, finally removing the fingers and nuzzling at the alchemist’s thigh lightly as he did.

“A-ah! Yeah, that feels amazing...” It came out as a stuttered, breathy response as his chest heaved, taking in a large amount of air, hips rolling anxiously as druid’s fingers continued to stretch out the tightness of his backside.

His right hand scrambled to find purchase again, and this time he managed to rest it on Vien’s head, fingers curling into the druid’s sideburns, quivering nervously. “Keep going.” He rasped softly as those fingers filed against his muscles.

Withdrawing his fingers entirely, the druid positioned himself carefully against the rim of muscle, taking a slow deep breath, leaning over Antonio to press a loving kiss to his forehead as he rocked his hips forward gently, pausing briefly once the head was past the tight barrier. 

He took time once again to allow the other man to adjust - presumably to allow himself to adjust as well based on the enraptured look on the druid’s face - nuzzling in against the other man for a moment before pressing further and clearly having some struggles with maintaining his pace to begin with. Vien began slowly, though he seemed to get eager every so often and would speed up before realizing he had and slowing down again. He paused once more when he was fully seated, wrapping his arms around Antonio entirely with a soft groan.

“... this… is okay? You’re okay…?”

Antonio’s eyes cracked open and his own arms came around his mate’s neck as he clutched onto him like a lifeline. “It’s perfect, keep going love.” Was all he breathed, burying his face into the crook of Vien’s neck as the taller man rocked their forms with his movement.

The idea of being so taken, so filled by his companion in thought alone was enough for the alchemist, never mind the slow and steady ebb and flow of their forms together. 

They had connected on a level so much more intimate than he ever could have imagined - nothing could compare. His desire to be closer to the druid was finally met - the pinnacle of the very notion as two became one in such a complete physical and spiritual embrace.

“If you need to me slow down - or to stop - at any point… don’t hesitate to let me know.” Vien smiled softly for a moment, nuzzling along Antonio’s jawline gently before beginning to slowly rock his hips.

The motions were more controlled this time, no stuttering of speed as the druid rocked slowly out of him and in again, taking his time to indulge in the sight of his lover and the feeling that came with the motion. 

“Harder, I want to  _ feel _ you.” The alchemist husked softly as the comforting ambient sounds of rain poured down over them.

His form, caged by the druid’s as the steady motion of their bodies colliding emitted soft slapping sound. Their bodies conformed for those brief moments before parting in some sort of carnal tangle with one another.

Even as the rain came down harder and continued to trickle through the canopy above, Vien’s body sheltered him for the most part from the assault of rain, and what the druid didn’t shelter him from the cowl warded off as it moved to hover above their heads to create a small shelter from the drops of rain. It did little to change the fact that the mossbed beneath them was damp and squishy, or that the water dripped now and then from the druid’s wet hair and antlers dripping steadily more as the druid’s pace picked up.

“Vin...” Antonio hissed softly, his arms heavy over the druid’s shoulders as the other rutted harshly into his backside. The verbalization of the druid’s name didn’t mean anything other than an expression of surprise. He felt helpless but so cared for under the druid, so completely overpowered by his stoic lover.

“Love you…” Vien gave a little grumble of pleasure against his throat quietly at first before he sat up to get a slightly better grasp and angle on his vocal lover, hooking his elbows under the other’s legs to lift his hips a bit, before leaning over him again, bending him slightly as he did so.  Pressing a couple gentle kisses to his inner thigh and giving a nip here and there, the druid gave a soft but throaty moan as he delved deeper into the other man harder and faster in a steadily increasing rhythm.

“Love-” Antonio’s words were interrupted by the harsh collision of their bodies. Words broken up by the rapping of the druid’s body against his own.  “You too…” He moaned loudly, unconstrained, wild and not worried about whoever heard. His pleasure, vocalized for his mate to know that he was totally invested in their communion. Antonio let out a throaty bawl as he arched his hips again on the brink of precipice.

“I’m going to-” He cried, pathetically, both hands reaching for steady purchase as he they clawed at the druid’s back.

Vien gave a soft groan of his own, his gaze fixed on the brunette and clearly plenty pleased by the drag of the man’s nails against his skin. 

“You don’t have to hold back,” He stated lowly, his tone deep and rich with heat and love, and only the faintest hint of breathlessness.

Whatever lubricant had been on his fingers before buffering his claws from causing any damage had faded away and yet the only marks the man left were the small bruising marks settled possessively along Antonio’s thigh and neck. But for all the protectiveness and caution Vien had shown in attempting to avoid causing any harm, the alchemist’s words seemed to egg the druid onward, with defined hipbones meeting Antonio’s buttocks with bruising force, a clear sign of Vien’s fervor.

With each knock of the druid’s hips into his backside, the alchemist let out a loud unconstrained moan. Each throaty bawl cut off by the next rutt as their bodies kissed and pulled apart. It was absolute satisfaction, each collision shooting a wave of pleasure through his entire being, one after another with no time to recover from the last. 

Vien was hitting all the right spots, and Antonio was practically brimming with feverish rhapsody.

His hands constantly moving over the druid’s form in restless desire to explore each and every plane of his body. Grabbing his shoulders and then reaching up without a thought he grabbed hold of Vien’s antlers, curling his fingers around the base and holding on for dear life. 

He cried into the air above, giving his mate the sweet chorus of noises he coaxed him on for.

“V-Vin, I can’t, ah -” His head jerked to the side, the moss pillowing his head. “I’m going to - nnngh!”

Vien moved to his elbows over the alchemist, his hands hooking under Antonio’s shoulders to hold him more firmly in place as his rutting became a little more erratic. The druid’s head lowered without protest to allow for the man to hold his antlers if he required - as contrary to his usual reactions to such a thing as that was - and he loosed a deep moan of his own.

“If you can’t…” he panted softly, “then don’t…” 

“I-” He groaned, pulling Vien’s head as close as possible with those holds.

In a moment he let out another moan, his body seized and the pressure from his gut shot through him like a wave of molten heat. He clenched his teeth, crying his lover’s name out as he felt something viscous and hot leak in a couple dribbles before sputtering over their chests. His groin pulsed softly with each rutt of Vien’s hips connecting with his bottom until finally settling.

As his muscles tightened and then released, Antonio was drowned in a deluge of euphoric sensations. His body felt figuratively liquefied and for that moment he felt so entirely loved and complete as if their spirits had melded together as one.

A soft cracking sound broke the air between them shortly before being drowned out by the deep groan of the druid’s climax. Whatever he’d held back until that point was released entirely and Vien relaxed some in his place. He continued to lean over the other, supporting his own weight on his elbows in the moss, but his head lowered some to nuzzle against the alchemist’s cheek for a moment - a position he shouldn’t have been able to reach given Antonio’s grasp on his antlers.

“Mine.” He reiterated the statement from before, panting softly against the alchemist’s cheek but sounding utterly pleased.

Antonio had shrugged the sound off as nothing as he felt Vien push in. He quivered softly underneath in the wash of pleasure, not at all paying any thought to the idea of the druid’s position nuzzling his face and the antlers  _ still in his grasp but surprisingly heavier. _

And then realized it _ \- he had pulled the druid’s horns right off. _

His eyes opened,  _ wide _ and a wash of panic immediately took over.

“Oh my god - Oh -  **Oh god** , I’m so sorry Vin! What have I done?!” He simpered, his heart rate going from rested to stressed and erratic.  “Shit, I-I-”

“Shhh…” The druid nudged at his cheek again gently. “Relax Nio… it’s early spring. They always fall off in the early spring.” He attempted to soothe his lover, his voice remaining calm even as he sat up again, reaching to touch at the small nubs on his head briefly.

Glancing at the antlers his mate still held, he chuckled softly. “I think those are yours now. Mine will grow back as the seasons pass.” He assured quietly, moving a hand to brush along Antonio’s cheek to calm him, slowly pulling out and laying himself in the moss alongside his partner to hold him against his chest.

“Nothing hurts. I promise. You didn’t do anything wrong my love.”

The alchemist looked adorably petrified and when he was sure to absorb the information - which made sense in a way he nodded his head with understanding.

“I - you… Had me seriously worried for a moment.” His chest heaved as he adjusted himself in his mate’s embrace, setting the antlers off to the side. He curled up against him and tucked himself into the crook of  _ his _ druid’s neck. “I love you so much… The last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you.” He murmured softly into Vien’s dampened skin.

There was a chill on his backside now as he rolled over, having been utterly rutted right into the dirt floor, leaving smears of cooled mud and moss along his backside. Not to mention the unattended sticky situation on their fronts...

None of that mattered though as the presence of his life partner kept him warm both the thought and the heat their two forms shared.

The druid gave a warm smile as he cuddled in against his mate with a soft chuckle. “I’m more hardy than you give me credit for. But I can understand where your concern comes from.” 

He took a moment to collect up Antonio’s now freed hand, lifting it to where the small nubs of his antlers remained. “No bleeding. No pain. And for a little while no birds in my hair. They’ll grow back larger this year… and next year… and the years that follow until eventually I am old, and they start to become smaller again. And I will keep you safe through all those years, antlers or no.  _ I promise. _ ”

Vien’s hold on the other’s hand released as he gently smeared a couple of little marks along the man’s bared and dirty skin, chuckling softly. “For now… perhaps it’s time for that warm bath…?”

Antonio lightly brushed his fingers over the nubs on the tops of his head nearly hidden by his hair. He smiled wide as he untucked his head and looked up at the druid.

“I would never doubt your abilities, and I’d do the same for you until I breath my last breath.” He felt warm as he ran his fingers through the upturned mud, smearing the brown-green earth idly along the druid’s collarbone, drawing small circles on his right pec.

“Just… a few more minutes, I want to just take this all in… You, me, here.  _ It’s perfect. _ Forever and for always will be...” He hummed softly drawing more lines over Vien’s chest that resembled the jagged angular motifs from room leading into the forge.

“Then we’ll stay here as long as you’d like.” The druid smiled all the more, leaning in to steal a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was co-written by two authors from start to finish:
> 
>    
> [Amy (Foxglove)](https://twitter.com/marvelwizardmom)  
> [Astral (Bravehardt)](https://twitter.com/Kraionis)


	3. Chapter 18: Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since an outtake! Hmmm! Guess it's a good thing we're fixing that.
> 
> As always this chapter is an outtake from Time-Lost and makes considerably more sense in the context of the story. This particular outtake comes from [Chapter 18: Into the Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388598/chapters/45524986).

Stephen was startled to say the least. 

He’d grown used to (and grateful for) Tony’s company in the Sanctum, and even to extensive cuddles and sleepy conversations. He’d grown familiar with Tony’s morning habits and adjusted to them where he could, and with the knowledge that his fiancé required at least a cup of coffee before he was ready to deal with most conversations that weren’t lighthearted sweetness, or grumbles about wanting to sleep more. 

He’d even gotten used to somehow managing to be the small spoon despite the fact that Tony seemed to wrap around him like a living backpack while he slept.

Tony barging in on him in the bathroom? 

He had not gotten used to that. It hadn’t  _ happened _ before.

For the most part Stephen still made efforts to keep his nudity to himself, or at least maintain a modest turned back when he was changing - or Tony was - and this was  _ entirely _ out of the norm. Yet somehow, despite being startled, his surprise and alarm mostly seemed to ease away as he realized Tony was all at once excited and a little bashful when he realized what he’d done.

The sorcerer simply smiled, allowing the feelings to ease away and settle into a state of calm amusement and anticipation.

“Whatever you’ve done must be pretty exciting for you to feel the need to come in here and tell me…” He drawled as he worked on lathering his stomach and hips with soap. “What’s going on?”

The brunette’s back was turned in an instant and he would have left when the cloak showed up having bolted after him from the commotion, blocking his way back out and leaving him standing there back-turned to Stephen.

Not that Tony Stark was ever one to be so modest - but when it came to respecting his fiancé's comfort and space?  _ Then yes. _

Stephen could only assume that it had been less about the fact that he was embarrassed staring at another man nude, in fact,  _ his man _ \- rather his fiancé's flustered state could have possibly been drawn from a place of bearing witness and inclination of intimacy the two had been holding off from for a long time. 

So could it be helped when the poor engineer had rushed in  _ without thinking _ and basically seemed like he’d seen something he wasn’t supposed to?

_ No, not really. _

“Shit sorry Stephen, I-I didn't mean to-” The engineer had turned his back so quickly, Stephen’s smile might have been lost on him because he showed no signs of really noticing the tenderness in his gaze - that, or the amusement and meekness in the sorcerer’s voice.

“I just - once you get out of here, I need to show you something…” There’d been a pause between his words, the only ambience in the room was the running water in the shower.

“Tony, it’s fine…” He insisted after a moment, rinsing himself off and giving Tony and the cloak a perfectly loving look. “I still have to wash my hair yet. I’m assuming  _ you _ still smell like grass and parchment from earlier… did you want to join me?” Stephen smiled playfully to himself, feeling the butterflies of nervousness in his stomach only briefly before it subsided.

Tony seemed to flinch for a moment as if registering those words, but there was no opposition from the man who turned around to greet Stephen with rosy cheeks and a confused and innocent look on his face. 

After a moment, that confusion turned to a sheepishness and he stared right back at the sorcerer and made it known that he was  _ checking Stephen out _ .

“Honey… you’re dumping chum into the ocean while swimming in shark infested waters.” The engineer trailed off, his sheepishness turning into a slightly wanton and hungry expression.

“If you think a sorcerer’s afraid of a shark, you’ve got a few things to learn still, my love.” Stephen smiled all the more. 

He couldn’t bring himself to be ashamed of being observed - he saw no reason to. He was fit, between martial arts training, yoga, and his general duties there wasn’t much he could bring himself to be embarrassed about beyond the knowledge that unlike with other public showering situations, Tony’s eyes on him weren’t a simple passing glance.

Rather than wallowing too much in that line of thought, he simply started on washing his hair with a hum. “So are you not interested then?”

“You don’t need to ask me twice.” He nodded with a sweet smile and began to undress.

Unlike the usual motions the engineer went through to impress and peacock, he simply did what he meant. He made no show, no ritual of removing his clothing - the casual tank, pants next and then the partially obscured undergarments by the steam in the stall. He let it drop to the floor, standing there in the nude without much idling between doing so as he slid the glass shower door open and joined Stephen.

His gaze didn’t linger this time except for on the sorcerer’s face as he meekly dropped his arms around his lover’s shoulders and simultaneously pulled Stephen in while at the same time, leaning and pressing him up against the shower wall. 

Their bodies melded together and there was no shortage of attention between the two as they were pressed flesh-to-flesh. Though that wasn’t the focal point right now. The engineer went straight for his companion’s lips, leaning in to press a brief, intimate kiss to him before pulling away to get a quick quip.

“You let me know at any point if you want me to back off… With that in mind - I’ll  _ try _ to behave.”

“ _ You? Behave? _ Well, I’m flattered.” The sorcerer gave a small grin to try and hide his embarrassment (though he wondered why he bothered - Tony was plenty capable of reading his emotions in the most passing manner) taking a moment to rinse his hands of the shampoo before curling his arms around the engineer and stroking at his back lightly. “I had rather imagined we’d get cleaned up… I suppose I should’ve expected otherwise though.”

Pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead, Stephen sighed softly. “Let me rinse my hair quickly at least so that I’m not getting shampoo in my eye?”

“You know I wouldn’t mind doing the honours for you -  _ they do say _ that one of the most romantic things you can do with your partner is wash their hair for them - and don’t ask me who, we are leaving it at an ambiguous  _ they _ ...” The engineer preened under the sorcerer’s affection and only returned the affection to the other man's chest.

He reached up and began to run his fingertips over the doctors scalp, combing through the wet mounds of hair and working the soap out. In the process he'd press up further against Stephen, sandwiching him into the wall.

With a little chuckle Stephen lowered his head to make it easier for Tony to reach, nestling his nose against the crook of Tony’s neck in the process and pressing a couple of kisses there. 

“Oh? Is that romance these days? I always miss the memos on these things.” A few more light kisses followed as he smiled, allowing his hands to gently run along the muscles of Tony’s back affectionately.

The engineer’s fingers coursed softly through the sorcerer’s hair again, grabbing fistfuls and lightly pulling then digging back in again until the slickness from the soap had been entirely rinsed free of his lover’s hair. It made it so much easier for Tony to reach now with Stephen’s head lowered.

After he’d finished - both arms came to wrap around Stephen’s head to embrace him. “It is - but like I said -  _ they say. _ ” Tony chuckled, tilting to press a loving kiss against the side of the doctor’s head. “This is all so perfect right now it’s almost surreal.” He commented softly with a gentle squeeze.

“Mmmm you still smell like grass and dirt, though.” The sorcerer responded from his spot. “Should I wash you, too?  _ Romantically? _ ”

“You can try, dear… But I’ll tell you now that no amount of soap and water is going to remove the dirt from me.” Tony’s grin stretched from ear-to-ear but with a final drag of his nails lightly over Stephen’s scalp, his hands fell to the sorcerer’s shoulder and he let out a soft sigh.

“Oh I  _ know _ that. I’m not expecting to scrub you  _ clean _ just… maybe make you smell more like you and less like a muddy field.” His hand reached to gather up some soap and loofah before lifting his head properly to start washing his fiancé. 

It wasn’t rushed - though as far as he was aware it also wasn’t exactly some slow, sensual cleansing either - and he took his time with it over Tony’s neck and shoulders, moving over his chest with a little smile as he worked. He could almost forget they were both naked together. He never  _ quite _ put it out of his mind, but there was a surprising easiness to the interactions that he found himself rather pleased with.

Tony simply closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of having Stephen swab him over and clean him. There were no complaints from him. 

The brunette leaned his head against Stephen’s shoulder as the loofah passed over his front, and back… and sides… and a self-depreciating moan seemed to escape the engineer’s mouth, almost stifled as his fiancé brushed over his skin, followed by a huff of air to try and mask the unsequestered noise.

Stephen didn’t even bother to stifle the odd little smile that built on his face as he watched Tony’s reactions. It was hardly the first time he’d elicited a noise or two from the other, but there was something about this moment that felt… well, romance-movie-romantic. An odd thought to recognize, but he recognized it nevertheless. He pulled away a little to work the loofah over Tony’s stomach, though he kept close enough for Tony’s head to remain where it was, tilting his own head to rest against his partner’s as the smile grew.

“I’ll need some space if I’m going to get the rest of you,” the sorcerer mused softly as his hands moved to the small of Tony’s back and venturing to run the loofah lower over the engineer’s (gorgeous, defined, muscular -  _ focus, Stephen! _ ) ass.

“Stephen - Honey-” Tony squirmed a little against the sorcerer with a very nervous laugh. “-Remember what you said about  _ your comfort levels _ ? They’re going to get  _ supremely _ violated if you end up pressing further… I’m just warning you now - I gotta say, you’re getting me worked up, and not in the way I know you want to deal with.” The engineer yipped softly in a rather small voice. He was clearly on edge and nervous, and the sorcerer could only assume he was worried he’d spook him.

He took a long moment to contemplate Tony’s warning. To his surprise there was no immediate sense of ‘no’ to the situation - he felt oddly comfortable and in control of things. It wasn’t as though Stephen was unaware of the effect he had on Tony at times and lately he’d even had moments where he’d taken a good deal of  _ pride _ in that effect, and why shouldn’t he? It was nice to feel like Tony  _ wanted _ him that way even if he wasn’t sure if he was ready for the steps that followed…

“Tony, I still have the rest of you to wash.” But then again, maybe he  _ was _ ready. They could always  _ try, _ right? At least a little something. Baby steps. If things went sideways, sure Tony might be a little disappointed but ultimately Stephen trusted that his fiancé would be respectful and they’d work through it.

That was a big part of it, too. Tony made him feel wanted - not just emotionally or mentally, but physically and sexually wanted as well - and as much as he’d struggled to reciprocate that over the last few months it didn’t stop him from  _ wanting _ to. He  _ wanted _ to make his  _ fiancé _ feel good - he  _ wanted _ to show Tony that he was wanted in  _ every _ way.

Stephen’s hands moved gently to Tony’s shoulders, encouraging him to give Stephen a little more space than crowded-against-the-wall, and offering a smile he hoped was confident and reassuring.

The engineer shivered a bit, but he obliged the request as he let Stephen's hands gently manipulate his position.

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you, you smoking hot minx.” The engineer managed to stutter out as he took that moment to size Stephen up properly. Tony’s breathing was hot and laboured, as if the man was doing anything and everything in his power to keep himself boxed up.

“You know… after you cleaned me up I’d offer to get you dirty again...” He laughed softly, there was a heavy hint of joviality to his cadence.

“Let’s take this a little at a time shall we…?” Stephen responded with a quiet chuckle of his own, pressing a brief kiss to Tony’s lips before carefully kneeling - slipping was ideally not an option, and tiled floor was best knelt on  _ slowly _ without bashing his knees.

He couldn’t help but hope that his nerves weren’t clearly apparent to Tony. As much as the man was more than capable of reading him at this point, he would have far rathered avoid giving Tony any reason to doubt him either. Especially since they’d proven that whatever this connection didn't always provide context for the emotions communicated.

Regardless, the loofah was moved to start washing the tops of Tony’s feet and then his calves as Stephen did his best to work up the courage to not just  _ acknowledge _ Tony’s now-face-height dick, but to actually  _ attend to it. _

“Stephen...” He whispered softly and a hand went to the sorcerer’s cheek as if sensing the apprehension within him. The engineer was clearly hard, and there was absolutely no doubt about that but it almost seemed like he was holding off and trying to quell his feelings on the matter.

“I know you’re nervous about this stuff and I know you’ve been trying to push - but would it be easier if you let me go first…” There really was no context to the shared emotion, but what was left to Tony could only be assumed, and he was apparently wondering on the sorcerer’s slight apprehension and insecurities. Stephen didn’t cease his cleaning, at the very least, though he took the time to rest his cheek in Tony’s hand and gave another quiet chuckle. 

“I’m not entirely sure what you mean by ‘go first’ in this context.” His hands paused, one resting on either of Tony’s calves as he leaned back against the wall to look at Tony more easily. 

“I… want to do this. Not just for you, but for me too. You’ve been sweet and accommodating. You haven’t pushed. I don’t feel pressured… I just… I  _ want _ to.” Setting the loofah aside, the sorcerer’s hands gently slid up along Tony’s legs to rest on his thighs, but Stephen didn’t move in any. Tony had questions and he wanted to answer them and make sure he was clear before moving on.

“Of course I’m nervous. I’ve never done this before and I’ve never been a fan of not being the best at what I do, but I have to start somewhere. If now isn’t the time then… now isn’t the time. I can head out and let you deal with this… I just…”

Tony looked down incredulously before he gave a slow nod of his head. “Well if it makes you feel any better I know you are the best at this because you’re the best at this  _ for me _ .” He managed to get out under his broken, husky voice.

The engineer’s fingers played with the silver strands at the side of Stephen’s temple. Twisting the hair around his finger before softly tugging and letting it go. His other hand fully rested over his fiancé’s cheek, thumb brushing over his zygomatic in the most tender expression as he peered down with a loving smile.

“Only if you are certain… There’s no pressure, no obligation here.” He soothed softly. “But in the lightest way I could put this, staring down at you here, in this moment… This is what dreams are made of - my wildest fantasies.”

“I sure  _ hope _ it is! I’m the man you asked to marry you. If I was down here and you felt anything less, I’d have a lot of questions as to why you were marrying me.” Stephen gave his fiancé a grin, feeling the rush of pride and pleasure at Tony’s words despite his embarrassment. “I wouldn’t do this if I felt pressured or in any way like this is something I  _ had _ to do… I’m not doing it out of obligation. I’m doing this because I love you. I’m doing this because  _ I want to. _ ”

His hands slid to Tony’s hips as he dropped his gaze to the erection sitting near him, his grin becoming more sheepish. “But I’m going to be honest with you, the dentist has to put a little cushion between my teeth to keep my mouth open wide enough for long enough to deal with my teeth, and you’re… well…  _ big. _ So, if this is  _ okay _ and we’re okay to do this… if I tap your hip three times, it’s because I need to rest my jaw.”

_ And that was embarrassing as hell to admit. _

“God - Steph - Honey -” Tony’s fingers tensed and dragged along through his hair. “Honestly-” It came out as a half gasp. “With you - with this… I don’t think I’ll honestly  _ last _ long enough for your jaw to get tired.” The engineer's voice was choked up and broken.

Tony’s knuckle moved to graze over the sorcerer’s cheek and hair. The tension radiating from Tony was so thick it was palpable - Stephen could sense it, and he was well enough in his place to take advantage of it.

“So…” Stephen drawled playfully, utterly preening under the attention. “Does that mean this is  _ okay _ then…? Are we good on this whole readiness conversation for the time being? Because I can’t talk  _ and _ suck.”

Tony made an incomprehensible sound that seemed to be a combination of a sharp inhaled breath and a shudder. His fingers twitched in the sorcerer’s hair as he nodded a  _ little more than  _ enthusiastically. 

“Go for it.” Tony managed to muster. It was an uncharacteristically hasty response from the engineer but in this situation it seemed appropriate.

With a happy hum and a cheeky wink the sorcerer finally rinsed his hands of soap and focused more entirely on his partner’s erection, his fingers beginning the exploration briefly before his eyes closed and he leaned in to wrap his lips around Tony’s cock with a confidence in the action he definitely hadn’t felt earlier. But then again, he’d rendered Tony something of an aroused mess already and he hadn’t even  _ done _ anything yet… a part of him was eager to find out what more he  _ could _ do. 

He felt oddly  _ powerful _ in that moment.

Did it matter that the taste was both salty and soapy? No. Did it matter that he’d never done this before? No. Did it matter that the tiles were honestly terribly uncomfortable against his knees? No.

_ Tony _ mattered, and what he could  _ do _ to Tony… and what Tony  _ let _ him do.

There were more strangled sounds that escaped the engineer as he tried so hard to keep them at bay. They snuck out through clenched teeth like soft hisses rather than the stereotypical ‘aaah’s’ and moans Stephen had rather expected.

Finally, the brunette took in a sharp breath as he felt Stephens’s lips purse around his girth and  _ pushed _ .

“A--ah-!” The exhale came out audibly but was cut off and almost a silent choke again as Tony vocalized his pleasure.

The more comfortable Stephen grew the more his mind seemed to recall little things. 

He hadn’t  _ performed _ oral on another man before, but he’d  _ received _ oral. He had a dick. He knew what he liked. He wasn’t experienced with men - but he wasn’t  _ an inexperienced virgin _ or anything either, and the recollection and the noises Tony made spurred him on.

A hand raised to cradle Tony’s balls, the other curling somewhat loosely around his base and at first Stephen stuck to lavishing the head with licks before drawing him in a little further to brush his tongue along the engineer’s frenulum and slit attentively. He pulled back only slightly and briefly, his eyes opening for a moment to glance up at Tony before he leaned in again to take the man further into his mouth. The hand around his base slowly stroked, moving up along the shaft and back, twisting around him with a continually loose grip in the process.

He knew well enough the limitations of his hands in this procedure - he could barely jerk himself off without his hand cramping. Luckily they were only meant as additional sensation,  _ not _ the primary source of stimulation, meaning that there was no need for him to stress his hands. A loose hold was fine. The gentle rolling of balls between his fingers was fine - and a little fun, if he was being honest with himself.

Tony’s body shook and he pressed back against the wall with a soft exhale once more. 

Stephen’s ministrations effortlessly drew these pleasured noises from the cornered engineer who simply peered back down at him with a flustered rosy-cheeked look. Eyelids had dropped to half-mast and at some points closed almost entirely with the steady and deliberate movements that pressed over his girth with the ebb and flow.

“Honey, you’re a natural.” The engineer breathed with a heavy whisper. “God that-” Tony’s head rolled to the side a little and he hunched his shoulders. “... Feels amazing.” The soft simper snuck out after his words and his fingers were idly trying to find purchase in those dark locks of wet hair.

The sorcerer felt like grinning at the praise. He didn’t - he  _ couldn’t _ \- but he felt like it. Instead he took the praise for encouragement and despite feeling the small pop in his jaw, he began to slowly bob his head over the length, dragging his tongue along the underside of it.

It took a few passes before Stephen pulled back to simply lick at the tip a little, giving his jaw a brief rest (and feeling it pop once more) but refusing to divert his attentions entirely.

Tony, once again groaned loudly having shrunk further into the wall. Perhaps his tumultuous noise was for the sake of spurring his lover on - or, on the contrary, it was just simply an expression of both gratification and pleasure. 

Regardless, his fingers tensed signaling something much different.

“Stephen… I-I...” Tony muffled himself for a moment. “You might want to -” There was an effort, the most minute attempt to push Stephen’s head away. “I know we are in the shower… but, things are going to get really  _ messy if you keep going, _ I’m just warning you now...” His voice jittered as he trailed off.

For some reason Stephen hadn’t considered that part, and despite every ounce of bravery and progress he’d made in the last ten minutes he was definitely sure he wasn’t quite ready for  _ that. _  Not to swallow. Or for a facial. Not yet.

Instead he shifted himself a bit, shuffling around on his knees behind Tony and resting his cheek against the man’s hip, reaching around to continue what stimulation he  _ could _ manage with his hands and a couple kisses along Tony’s skin. 

“Thank you for the warning,” He murmured softly and a little hoarsely, “but I still absolutely want you to cum for me… Will you do that for me?  _ Please? _ ” He added with a soft purr, his voice thick like honey.

Tony's hand went to rest over Stephen’s in substitute for the sorcerer’s mouth. His fingers wrapped around Stephen’s hand as he moved over to the side. With a cheek on his thigh and a hand on his cock, the engineer simply groaned in absolute pleasure - the absence of a hot mouth and a wet tongue having  _ surprisingly _ no bearings on him as the sorcerer's hand worked as a well enough replacement.

Tony’s groin twitched in anticipation and in unison with the sorcerer’s hand as he  _ pleasured himself _ .

“With you asking so nicely, and in that voice?” Tony groaned, eyes falling shut and staying shut. “... How could I say no?” He rasped softly. “Just, keep going, I’m-”

It wasn’t as though he had to do much - Tony had a handle on things himself it seemed - but Stephen’s free hand fell to his own lap to gently palm at his own rather alert erection. The engineer was a glorious sight now that he could see him, soaking wet with water running over each and every muscle and bone, trailing along the lines of recent and faded scars, his expression blissful as he lost himself in sensation.

“You’re so gorgeous Tony…” he murmured softly as he admired the view, rocking his hips up against his palm for what friction he could get. 

Tony hissed,  _ that  _ almost sent him over the edge.

“God Stephen… Sweetie, I swear...” He groaned out loud. There was a moment where Tony seemed to draw in an almost excess amount of air before the engineer’s body tensed and his muscles in turn fully contracted with it.

White, hot viscous seed shot forward in an unrestrained release as the engineer’s knees buckled and he fell down onto his haunches to join the seated sorcerer.

“Fuck…” The single curse left the engineer’s maw and he moaned loudly, pathetically as he sank into his spot, spilling onto the floor between his legs. “I-I-” He seemed rather worse for wear, unable to even verbalize his pleasure as he basked in the afterglow.

Stephen’s hand raised to help brace the other and he curled his arms around the other man as he rested his cheek against Tony’s shoulder with a perfectly pleased smile, pressing a couple of kisses to his fiancé’s neck happily. 

“Love you dumpling…” He murmured gently, nuzzling affectionately at the spot with Tony in his embrace.

Tony’s head leaned back as he melted into the sorcerer’s clutches, eyes still shut tightly as his face tilted upwards into the spray from the shower. His arms dropped to the side, chest heaving with ragged breaths in and out, entirely spent.

“Stephen… I- fuck, you are the light of my life, I love you.” Tony’s head tilted towards his lover with a weak smile. “I would… love to make you feel the way you make me feel...” He trailed off with a weak raspy voice, a dopey smile gracing his features.

“You do.  _ Every single day _ you do…” The sorcerer responded with a smile against Tony’s neck. “I can barely believe how lucky I am to wake up next to you as often as I do, to know that  _ you chose me _ of all the people in the world, and that somehow this was  _ meant to be _ ... Some mornings it’s just bliss to watch you sleep, even if I know it means we’ll be late for meetings and appointments, or just a late start to the day, because I’m in utter awe of the incredible person you are, and the knowledge that you’re  _ mine _ somehow…”

There was a long pause as Tony seemed to be harshly affected by those wonderfully chosen words.

“I want to touch you Stephen… I want to  _ feel you _ , like you felt me… You mean the world to me, and I’m so glad I found you...” He managed to recover from his blissful trance to shift around against the man pressed up against him until he’d fully turned around and met his gaze with his own. 

He leaned in and gently bumped his forehead against the sorcerer’s.

Tony’s hand went to the doctor’s shoulder, it slid decisively down his front, then to his hips where it was met parallel to the other. 

They stopped there for the moment as the brunette spoke up again.

“... Do you trust me, love?” He rumbled lovingly, lips peppering kisses along his brow.

“With my life.” Stephen responded quietly, swallowing hard and taking a couple of deep breaths even as his cock twitched a little in excitement and anticipation. “You sure you wanna do this here…? There’s a perfectly good bed in the next room… We can move there first. Or… or here’s fine.”

“Hmm… well sooner than later would be great, but I would love to make this the best I can for you… And if getting you dirty after you’d  _ just gotten cleaned up _ is what you want, then I would love nothing more than to be  _ that person _ to  _ drag you down into the mud. _ ” Tony insinuated softly as his thumbs put a little more pressure on Stephen’s hips.

"Here is fine as long as you're comfortable. I'll keep the water warm if it starts to fluctuate... I didn't even really very a chance to finish cleaning up to begin with..." Stephen smiled a bit as he leaned to steal a brief kiss. "You're already the best a man could get - and far better than I dared hope for a very long time... I love you, Tony. I don't know a language in which there are words strong enough to express how much I love and trust you."

“Maybe Italian - but who knows?” Tony teased lovingly. “Just sit back and relax then.”

With a soft exhale Tony lifted Stephen’s hips carefully over the tops of his own thighs. He gently slid his own legs until he was resting underneath the doctor’s backside, having Stephen propped up with Tony in between him.

The engineer’s head dipped in to meet his lips and he distracted Stephen with a deeply intimate liplock. One of Tony’s hands went to rest on Stephen’s stomach while the other went to take the magus’ cock in gentle fist. The palm of his hand began to lightly stroke lengthwise over the slick girth as Tony seemed to make soft involved grunts, pressing Stephen into the wall.

As he wound up being steadily crowded against a wall again, the doctor found himself surprisingly engaged with the whole situation. His leg curled around Tony’s waist and his arms wrapped around the man’s shoulders, fingers sliding into brunette locks as he groaned quietly against the other’s lips. His hips bucked up into Tony’s hand almost of their own volition and Stephen’s mind could only vaguely think on how long it had been since a grasp even  _ that _ tight had been around him - at least the grasp of a hand - but it was easily buried under the sensations the hand brought. 

It was certainly a  _ different _ experience. Tony’s hands were not the soft, slender fingers of most of the women he’d engaged with, nor even his own long fingers that had once been calloused from work on a farm, but had become much softer over his years as a doctor. 

Tony’s grasp was calloused in ways Stephen had grown familiar with as he’d watched the man work in his lab or the forge. There was the slight textures of a burn here or there from something he was working on getting too hot too quickly. His fingers were also shorter, his hands broader than Stephen’s… there was no way to liken this to masturbation. 

There was no mistaking in his mind whose hand was touching him and he found the whole idea significantly more arousing than he’d anticipated.

The engineer continued his tender ministrations, their mouths chasing and molding with one-another synchronously with the drags of Tony’s palm. 

There was a point where the brunette’s stroking remained at a fixed pace given the heat and friction that had built up under his hand. Tony broke the kiss, strands of saliva connecting their mouths as he preemptively forced the separation.

“You get yourself comfortable sweetheart...” He purred softly planting a gentle peck on Stephen’s temple before he slid the doctor down to sit on the tiled floor of the shower. Tony then repositioned himself so he was at the sorcerer’s side, leaning over his lap. 

Without warning he ran his hand to the base of Stephen’s cock and bent over, pursing his lips around the crown of his length before slowly, inch-by-inch taking the entirety of him until his nose had bumped up against his stomach.

Stephen let out a soft gasp and let his head drop back - maybe a _ little too quickly _ judging by the slight pain in the back of his head as it connected with the tiled wall of the shower. 

The groan that followed echoed on the glass and tiles of the enclosure as his fingers curled into the brunette’s hair, his back resting against the tiles for support.

He adjusted his legs for comfort and eventually managed to tilt his head enough to watch his fiancé, brushing at his hair and doing his best not to control the other’s movements - not now. Tony kind of  _ seemed _ like an old hat at this but he wasn’t about to push any, despite the way his hips seemed to want to buck into the warm, wet mouth.

“ _ Tony _ ...” He whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he swallowed back another soft moan.

The sounds that slipped past Stephen’s lips seemed to spur Tony on. The engineer’s maw pulled back only to drop right down again to take the entirety of the sorcerer. Soon enough, a hand affixed to the base of the stephenr’s cock and Tony bobbed his head as he invested into the motion of things.

His tongue traced over the circumference of stiffened flesh, coursing over the smooth, veiny exterior. The engineer seemed to derive just as much pleasure as his recipient as he clasped tightly around the base and worked at his lover with a deliberate grasp.

Stephen’s fingers curled a bit more tightly into Tony’s hair, hardly firm enough to pull at it or anything of that sort but certainly enough to feel the slight ache in his hands. The pain wasn’t enough to really  _ detract _ from Tony’s skills however as his hips twitched in opposition to his  _ direct intention to keep them still. _

“Tony… fuck… that’s…” 

Words seemed to be failing him - coherent sentences didn’t want to form, he didn’t want to  _ think _ long enough for anything like that as his head settled back against the wall. He wanted to bask in the moment - every feeling, every sound and every view of it. 

And oh what a sight Tony made. 

Tony lapped up his lover’s precum like a delicacy as it drooled, he cradled the wetness on his tongue before dragging it along the heated skin of Stephen’s head. His tip pressing into the folds and measuring the contours of his length until he once again had a mouth - nay, throat - full of his lover.

His fiancé made a sort of gagging sound - probably much more indulgent than anticipated by the looks of it. He sputtered a bit before his efforts amalgamated into a constant dip of his head, working the sorcerer’s hardened cock with care whilst his hand coursed over the heated and hardened base.

The sorcerer jerked slightly in his spot, a hand tugging gently at Tony’s hair as he groaned softly in a precursor to a warning. There was no way he was going to last much longer - it had been too long and Tony was  _ too damn good at that _ for him to have much of a hope of holding back.

“Tony…” He panted, his fingers starting to loosen in their spot, “I’m not… gonna last much longer…"

There was no apprehension in the engineer’s movement’s, as if he’d entirely ignored Stephen’s warning and opted for picking up the pace. Assuming Tony didn’t have a mouthful of his love right now he’d probably have a majestic or witty quip to respond with but there were apparently  _ certain priorities _ that took precedence and he only squeezed a little harder in defiance as his efforts doubled.

Stephen tried to hold back long enough to give Tony’s hair one last gentle tug of warning before he found himself leaning forward and almost curling over Tony, his hands moving to the other’s shoulders as the last hint of control he had over himself fled and the rush of his orgasm washed over him. 

He was vaguely aware of the long, low moan he gave and he’d closed his eyes at some point apparently, but his fingers curled into the Tony’s shoulder blades some as his hips and legs shuddered with release.

The engineer could feel his companion pulse in his mouth, the tensing of muscles followed by the squeeze in his hair along with the twitch of some very over-sensitive anatomy. Tony didn’t move however, despite Stephen’s very vocal warnings. He squeezed, coaxing every inch of the sorcerer’s orgasm out into his mouth as he swallowed and lapped up the hot fluid.

The mogul appeared to thoroughly enjoy his position, quite content where he was as Stephen expelled every last ounce into him.

Taking a few moments to breathe a bit heavily, Stephen’s eyes opened again and a hand slowly moved back to Tony’s hair to brush at the wet strands gently. He willed his body to remain upright and found himself thoroughly regretting that he’d agreed to do this here. As much as he found himself rather enjoying the way Tony looked soaking wet and sprawled out as he was, he wanted little more than to drag Tony into his arms, pull a blanket over their heads and cuddle (or sleep) the rest of the day away…

“I love you…  _ so _ much… I… mmm, just... thank you…” He murmured softly.

“Or should I be thanking you?” Tony licked his lips finally letting his lover free as he pressed his forehead up against his chest. "I love you and everything about you, taste being one of those points.

“What do you say we finish cleaning up, lay down on the bed and enjoy the rest of the night?” He purred in a low voice, placing a line of kisses to Stephen’s stomach in the process. He held a hand out to Stephen to help him up.

Taking Tony’s hand to get himself up, he smiled warmly at the other as he curled an arm around the brunette to hold him close, tucking his face against the mogul’s shoulder and neck with a happy sniff. 

“I thought you had something you wanted to show me…?” Stephen hummed softly. “Wasn’t that why you interrupted me while I was showering to begin with? Or was it all just an elaborate hoax in the hopes that I would somehow invite you in?” 

He was teasing. As smart as Tony was he’d seemed legitimately surprised and delighted by Stephen’s offer to have him join his shower, so he doubted he’d been plotting - or expecting - the invitation.

The engineer let the water rinse over his body to help wash away whatever  _ mess _ that lingered. His arms slunk around Stephen’s midsection and he lightly rocked him there in the hot water, nosing softly into his brow.

“Well I know even if I did do something like that, I doubt at this point you’d be upset about it.” He teased softly. 

“But no - I do have something to show you… I think I might actually have used one of the incantations in the book to cast a spell… It seemed a little too good to be true but I have proof, Friday was recording it.” Tony sound a little sheepish, almost as if expecting some sort of criticism in response. “I was just practicing some of the language stuff and decided to try it out on one of the spells in the books.”

Stephen watched him for a long moment as he processed the engineer’s statement before reaching over to turn off the water with a hand, curling his free arm around Tony’s waist and accepting a rather large, fluffy towel from the cloak to wrap around the both of them.

“Sorry… you  _ cast a spell? _ ” He finally asked after a long moment of contemplation. “As in, you  _ used magic _ ?”

He sounded a little bit incredulous to his own ears - though it wasn’t as though he didn’t  _ believe _ Tony, simply that he was  _ surprised. _ The man was talented for sure and there was no doubting the engineer was smarter than Stephen by leaps and bounds. If he’d somehow done it, Stephen had no reason to doubt him. But he was sure as hell curious.

“So… cuddles in bed and watching you perform a spell then…?”

“Well you’ve been keen on cuddles, and I am equally excited, so let’s get ourselves dried off and into some crisp sheets.” The engineer placed one more gentle peck on the top of Stephen’s head before sliding away to grab his own towel. Drying oneself would be hard when it meant sharing a towel between two people.

“I think the spell would require me specifically to be in the tomb, though it did have something to do with the flowers and atmosphere of the room. Even if it was only a one-off, or that I really can only use that one type of spell - it was pretty surprising.” Tony seemed more excited now that the cat was out of the bag, additionally that Stephen didn’t seem to doubt him either.

“It can wait until tomorrow.” He grinned widely.

“Good because I love you and I’m feeling mushy, boneless and utterly enamoured by your existence right now, and while I’d very much like to see this whole you-using-magic thing… if we take a look at the recording tomorrow we can test and see if you’re able to repeat the same thing again after. Whether it’s just the tomb or not is worth finding out, too.” Stephen hummed thoughtfully, stepping out of the shower once he was certain he wasn’t going to drip anywhere, pulling the towel over his head to start drying off his hair.

Tony casting magic… that was a hell of a thought and he honestly wanted to see it. But Tony was right. It could wait until tomorrow. The towel rested over his shoulder as he used one end to continue to dry his hair, intent on keeping the pillows from getting damp, as he turned a warm smile on Tony.

“I love you.”

Tony mirrored the action, drying his own hair off before tugging Stephen over to the bedside with him. A gentle hand took the sorcerer’s and he gave it a small tug, bringing the magus down with him onto the bed so he could pull the sheets over the two of them and place his arms around Stephen from behind.

Nudging his nose in behind his ear he placed a few gentle kisses on his neck with mutual sentiment, nestling into Stephen’s semi-dry hair.

“Love you too, cupcake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was co-written by two authors from start to finish:
> 
>    
> [Amy (Foxglove)](https://twitter.com/marvelwizardmom)  
> [Astral (Bravehardt)](https://twitter.com/Kraionis)


	4. Chapter 19: Powerplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an outtake from Time-Lost and makes considerably more sense in the context of the story. This particular outtake comes from [Chapter 19: Entwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388598/chapters/45939277).

The doctor was quiet for a few moments as he flipped through the pages again to make sure he had the right supplies in mind, his other arm still draped around Tony's waist as his eyes flicked over the words on the page. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with something like this being quiet? I do know how much you love a spectacle…"

"Trust me, I'll get all the time in the limelight afterwards to tote you around, but this? This is us and I don't want anyone or anything to take away from the experience." He soothed, inching further up to hook his arms around Stephen's neck. "I'll help you look for whatever you need, and I know Levi has no shortage of feathers for us."

Almost as if it was a passive hint the cloak expanded into a pair of wings around them, covering them in a flurry of red feathers. Tony chuckled softly. "I'd honestly say this is spectacle enough, wouldn't you?"

"Just us then." Stephen agreed quietly, closing the book over and burying his face in Tony's shoulder with a soft sigh, moving the other arm to join the first around Tony's waist. "Do you wanna gather some twine while I get the candles then? If Levi's fine with giving up a feather to this operation then I just need a strand of each of our hair and to show the altar off to you to make everything happen…"

The feathers shuddered around them for a moment before the cloak seemed to choose one of its own to present, tickling at Stephen's nose with it to leave the sorcerer withdrawing from his spot over his shoulder. "That tickles! Quit that!" He laughed softly.

"Yeah, where do you keep that lying around? Or do you need me to go run off to a store somewhere?"

Tony thought it appropriate to join in the mild torture once Stephen had recoiled. He went and dug his fingers into Stephen's sides once more at the same time. 

It was a flurry of red and moving body parts as Stephen scrambled and flinched sensitively at the overly playful gestures with Tony taking a sadistic pleasure in seeing him squirm. Now that the cloak had a partner in crime it only urged onwards, brushing feathers up against Stephen's neck and side and batting him playfully over the nose with feather-light buffets.

"Qu-quit it!" Stephen bit out through peals of laughter, at first batting at them before trying to wriggle away from beneath Tony fruitlessly. "I-I'm warning you! You're only… getting one warning!"

A quiet noise chimed beside them as Pete made its way over, staring as the trio goofed around before gathering up the book to hold lest it get knocked in all the kerfuffle. It simply waited with the book in its stubby little arms while Stephen writhed uselessly, pinned in place by his lover and the cloak.

"Hah! Like you can do anything from your position." Tony relentlessly continued his assault on Stephen's sides. He'd ridden the sorcerer's shirt up by that point and was going after his bare flesh with the tips of his fingers. "I've got the upper hand here doc, so shouldn't you be appealing to my humanity for me to stop rather than trying to threaten me?"

After all, Tony was technically pinning him down with his weight, with the cloak over top of the both of them.  _ How could he lose? _

Magic sprung to life at that, coiling around the sorcerer's assailants without hesitation. The cloak was quickly a cloak again, deftly wriggling itself free of the vines' grasp and creating space between itself and Stephen, but Tony was hardly so lucky. 

On the one hand he wasn't being suspended from the air, instead carefully pulled away and to the ground to leave Stephen gasping for air and looming over him with his face scrunched up in mock-annoyance.

"... appealing… to your humanity…?" He inquired breathlessly as he left his seat to rest a knee on either side of Tony's hips, watching him rather carefully. "Can't do anything…?  _ Me? _ I think… you've somehow forgotten  _ who I am _ Tony Stark…"

Deep emerald roots that crept through the ground grappled the engineer away and had immobilized him on the spot. Despite the compromising position, the brunette knew there was nothing to fret about and flashed a half-grin, though still a little anxious at having his win  _ snatched _ away from him.

Tony looked to either side of him and tried to wriggle free - unfortunately, there was no give. 

He couldn't move.

"Okay well you are using magic to take advantage of me and that simply  _ isn't fair. _ " Of course he'd try to argue his way out of this, it was pretty much the only tool he had right now.

"Oh, I'm not taking advantage of you with magic,  _ quite yet _ ... But it's a tempting thought isn't it?" Stephen teased softly, running a finger down along Tony's chest with a devilish little grin in response.

"With you… here… helpless… hmmm, what do you think, Levi?" He called over his shoulder to the cloak without turning his focus away from the man pinned quite entirely in place.

"Or maybe I should just  _ leave you here _ to think about  _ what you've done. _ "

Tony shuddered at the light contact on his chest. In contrast to the grasp of vines wrapped around his limbs, holding him  _ helplessly _ in place - it felt nice… arousing even.

"You see, I don't think this is going to quite teach me the lesson I think you'd hoped for." Came the equally cocky response. "All this means is I'm going to try and get you back at some point… Plus, knowing me -  _ when do I ever learn? _ " Tony grinned right back at Stephen, an intensity between the two reflected gazes.

"If you ended up just leaving me here, my mind would wander many other places than self-repentant reflections." He let out a husky chuckle as a vine crept up around his throat.

"Maybe you  _ should _ do more of that learning and repenting. Have you considered that? You know, self-improvement and the like? Or you might just wind up stuck in this situation a lot more often than you'd care for. Though, I can't say I'm really complaining at the moment." Stephen smirked as he leaned to gently press a kiss to Tony's jaw. "I rather like you all tied up. What a thought."

Tony tilted his head and narrowed his eyes with a wide Cheshire smile plastered on his face. He let out a legitimate, yet provocative groan right in Stephen's ear as his lips made contact with his cheek.

Those silky, gravelly words played on his ear-drums like a drug and he let a shiver crawl down his spine. The engineer pulled against his restraints for show just as something crawled down from his chest, moving underneath his clothing as it snaked discreetly between them and started to crawl up the sorcerer's pant leg.

"I'm having so much fun Stephen... why don't you sit down and join me?" From Tony's glasses, he watched through the heat-vision as the nanites positioned themselves with his teasing.

Stephen sat up rather quickly, shifting uncomfortably at a sensation he clearly couldn't identify. He looked himself over, before giving Tony a rather surprised look. 

"Tony… what did you do…?" The playful purr that had been in his tone before seemed to have fled as the sorcerer's hands shifted towards his waist and leg as he tried to sort out what was happening.

"Oh not much at all hun-bun." The engineer watched on in amusement as Stephen fretted over the new sensations of Tony's nanobots creeping over his body. "I just figured I'd show you the same courtesy, you know…  _ Share the love and all. _ "

The small pieces formed red and gold cuffs around Stephen's wrists, then there was a soft hum as they activated. Just like a magnet, Stephen's wrists were drawn together behind him as a similar-looking set materialized and locked around the sorcerer's ankles. Likewise, rooting him to the floor as effectively as the live vines had to Tony.

The entire way through the process, Tony holding that vibrant and smug look on his face. "And that's just the start."

"Sometimes I hate you." The sorcerer grumbled from the floor, staring up at the garden's odd ceiling with a look that was somewhere between annoyed and amused. "I love you and appreciate your cleverness and ingenuity in all of this.  _ But I hate you _ ."

"Love you, too, cupcake!"

Giving a little huff, Stephen rolled his head to look over at Tony tugging at his wrists and ankles and finding no real give in them. "So what's your big plan now? Do you think I'm just going to  _ let you go? _ "

Tony continued to look over at him, amusement laden on his face. He was aware that in any way, he could break free of the vines either through force or manipulation. He had an out but simply chose not to use it. 

He was pretty  _ comfortable _ after all.

"Well, something's gotta give…" There was an excess stream of nano parts that started to crawl over Stephen's chest, slowly heading down in the direction of his hips. Tony, watching all of it through the augmented readout in his glasses.

" _ Tony... _ " Stephen's tone was somewhere between warning and worry as the nanobots moved outside of his line of sight. "Two can play at that game you know." 

As though to emphasize his point the vines coiled a little more tightly in place as grey eyes remained firmly fixed on Tony, vines slowly creeping into the engineer's clothing. "If you don't think I'll turn this into a full-on tentacle moment, you're underestimating me."

Tony groaned softly, a strained smile persisting on his face as he felt those vines molesting his figure, creeping into the folds of his shirt and contouring his form.

"Oh, we can turn this into a big-dick competition,  _ let's go there. _ " The nanobots spread to Stephen's fingers, completely enveloping his hands and steadying them in place. As his hands became restricted the vines ceased their movements and Stephen's expression read quite clearly of his understanding of the situation he was in.

More nanobots moved down Stephen's waist beneath his clothing like liquid metal and began to form around his groin, cool metal enveloping the front part of him in a malleable casing. It then began to slowly crawl up his chest and over the insides of his thighs.

"Tony…?" There was a small hint of uncertainty in the sorcerer's tone as he tried to wiggle in place with very limited success. "... okay. I… yeah. You've got me." He conceded quietly, giving Tony a small smile despite not anticipating a loss in this game.

"I can't get rid of those vines without my hands-free, though… I can only assume you know that." 

"I know hun, I know." Tony chuckled under his breath and let the nanobots melt away from Stephen's fingers so he could use them again.

In all honesty, he would have rather stayed bound and explored the possibilities of what Stephen potentially had in store for him. But right now? This was a battle of egos, and Tony wasn't one to back down from this kind of thing.

"You let me go love, and then I'll let you… That is if you don't want to see _ how good _ I can make you feel  _ in that suit of mine. _ " The parts continued to crawl over Stephen's body, underneath his clothes until it had fully formed over the sorcerer's chest in a sort of augmented skin-tight metal suit.

It looked much like Tony's Iron Man suit with the power source in the center but a lot less armoured.

"Just so we’re clear… this is the only time in my life I ever intend to let you go." Stephen remarked with a soft huff as gently unwound the vines that had been holding Tony in place, giving the ceiling a long look as he presumably considered Tony's proposition. After the vines had retreated entirely, Stephen looked to Tony again.

"... what did you have in mind?"

"Well - perhaps taking things a step further." He responded softly, hand habitually going to his own neck to rub it where the vine had previously been.

He moved over to Stephen just as soon with a smile, grabbing the lip of Stephen's shirt and peeling it back to reveal his metal-glazed stomach. The nanobots had closely conformed to Stephen's chest as latex would, felt just as smooth and likewise cool to touch.

Tony ran a hand over his chest, the material dimpling softly as if he was actually touching Stephen's skin. "Fits like a glove… plus, you look good in my colours." He commented a little impishly, leaning up to return a gentle peck to Stephen's lips. 

His hand trailed up over the sorcerer's chest. "I wouldn't mind putting on a show for you dear." He slid Stephen's shirt up to his collarbone and placed a kiss there on the expanded metal. "Take things slow - we've showered together, so it wouldn't be anything new." Tony continued to look him over in the suit - he looked  _ exquisite _ .

Stephen's breathing came heavily as the engineer continued, though any attempts the man-made at freeing himself were ultimately rendered moot by the suit being entirely under Tony's control.

"I'd intended to make a show out of you myself - this wasn't exactly what I had in mind with it all," Stephen responded, watching Tony curiously despite his words. "Admittedly in part because I didn't quite expect you to dress me up in this kind of suit probably ever, never mind  _ today _ or for purposes that I'm  _ expecting _ lean towards the lewd…" He added, before chuckling quietly. "Of course, I suppose I  _ should have _ given some of the things you've said about your suits and their uses in the past some consideration."

Relaxing back in his spot the sorcerer continued to watch Tony with fixed interest, a smile spreading across his features as he did. "So what kind of show are we talking about…?"

Tony continued to run his fingers over the metal, watching as it dimpled and reflected like satin under his touch.

"Well, I figured I'd show you just exactly  _ how _ I used these suits as I suggested. Yes, I've played with these suits like they are toys, but I've never had anyone  _ in _ the suits while I’ve played with them..." Tony leaned in and pressed his lips to a spot on Stephen's neck, having to partially slip his head under the already bunched up shirt on Stephen. "A hot rod is a  _ good ride _ , but when there's company it makes it all the better, especially the company of my absolutely charming and gorgeous to-be husband." The engineer's voice was heavy and hot against Stephen's neck.

"You think you could muster up enough magic to get rid of these clothes?" He huffed just above a whisper. "I'll make it worth your time, love." An arm snuck around Stephen's neck and Tony dragged himself over and onto the sorcerer's lap.

This was about as turned on as Tony would have ever been without any actual lascivious contact, and he was resonating a heat with the intensity of a burning sun.

"You can't just talk about nice cars and refer to me as your husband and expect that I'm going to deny you anything in the world…" Stephen sighed a little dramatically and offered Tony a sly smile that belied the love and pride the man was radiating in waves. "How am I supposed to argue with you?"

Stephen arched his back a smidgen to give his hands a little more room before removing the clothes that covered him, leaving the red and gold sheen of Tony's suit as the only thing he wore - and seemingly rather proudly. "... you're on your own with your clothes, though just so we're clear... I rather enjoy the idea of watching you undress."

"Well you're not supposed to argue, just kind of let me  _ have my way. _ " He teased softly.

Tony's lips peppered Stephen's stubbly neck where the suit didn't cover with gentle loving kisses. He placed them each with consideration, gentle and slow - hovering on each spot for drawn-out seconds to kiss and suckle at the sorcerer's skin. 

He repeated this until his lips had ventured to the corner of Stephen's mouth where he pulled away to gaze into the magus' eyes with a wanton look before leaning in to claim his fiancé's lips.

His hands coursed down the sorcerer's slick, slim form. Each brush of his fingertips activating small nodes in the nanites that sent subtle shocks of electro stimulus over Stephen's skin. Hot, electrifying little pricks that tingled softly under his manipulation, he felt the sorcerer softly flinch under the regulated, gentle stimulus.

"Let me know if you're uncomfortable, love." Tony broke the kiss to gaze back lovingly at him with half-lidded eyes.

"If by uncomfortable you mean  _ impossibly aroused _ then I'm  _ very _ uncomfortable," Stephen groaned softly. "But if you mean am I legitimately uncomfortable in any way? No. Not really." 

The sorcerer's tongue darted out and across his lips for a moment as he watched Tony, twitching here and there at the slight shocks that brushed his skin with Tony's movements. There was the smallest hint of nervousness that bled through their emotional connection, buried under layers of intrigue, love and a heady dose of lust that was impossible to ignore. 

Tony’s throat rumbled softly and he pushed his body right up against Stephen's front as his arm bent and snuck into the space between their stomachs.

"Good… because I don't want to stop. And  _ I am too. _ " He murmured huskily, index and middle finger lightly pressed down on the lower stomach area before Stephen's groin. He drew a line, traced up and activated the nodes one by one. Tony could sense the slight apprehension, it resonated in him as well when Stephen felt it and he broke the kiss, peppering on more slow kisses up along the side of Stephen's face.

"God, you are so hot right now. Keep making those beautiful noises for me, Steph…." He whispered in a heavy voice into Stephen's ear, nosing into those silver streaks.

" _ Tony! _ " Stephen whimpered in his spot, attempting to wiggle against his restraints as the light electrical stimulation found various parts of his anatomy. The sensation was unusual there was no doubt about that, but the sorcerer seemed content to bury his face against Tony's neck as much as he could with a shuddered groan.

The sensation rippled through his every fibre, just as the sorcerer's previous anxieties had tipped the engineer's own mirroring feelings.

"Mmmm hun, say it again for me." Tony purred, his arm encircling Stephen's head and holding him there as he continued to lightly brush his nose through the sorcerer's hair.

Tony slowly pulled away, with one more kiss on the sorcerer's temple, running his hand over Stephen's cheek as he put torturing the poor doctor on hold. 

He began to slowly remove pieces of his own clothing, starting with his shirt, sensually rolling his hips up against the sorcerer as the clothing was gingerly worked off.

He pressed up against Stephen's front with his bare chest. "The things you do to me… " Upon contacting the reactor, it sent a soft surge of vibrations through the suit in one quick wave.

"Y- _ you're _ not the one trapped… in some kind of high-tech sex suit…" Stephen began before being hit by a wave of stimulus that left him dropping his head back with a low, guttural moan. His head slowly rolled to one side as the man attempted to focus on Tony, though he seemed a little on the bleary side, jerking and trembling in place with what movement he could manage.

_ Tony grinned. _

"Multi-million dollar Iron Man suit  _ augmented _ into a sex suit, love." Tony corrected, voice dripping with amusement as he quipped back softly. 

To say he wasn't hiding how much his own anxiousness and anticipation was affecting him would have been a  _ lie. _ Instead of opting to take things slow and turn this into a one-man show for Stephen, he was finding himself incredibly aroused and almost as feverish as the man he was figuratively turning into liquid metal beneath his legs. 

He wanted to finish things before he completely knocked Stephen out from sensory overload. 

He worked on getting his pants off until he was straddling the magus in nothing more than a pair of tight, black briefs. Tony once again rolled his hips, slowly crushing his own erection into the other man's stomach. Of course, Stephen would be able to feel the light reverberation of the nodes activating on spot.

The brunette leaned over and let out a low exhale which mingled halfway between a moan into Stephen's ear. His lips pressed right up against the side of his head as he brushed his teeth over the outer skin.

The sorcerer seemed considerably less anxious than before, though it was likely because he was busy with the processing of a great number of other sensations and emotions based on his reactions and the emotional feedback that radiated to Tony. 

Stephen seemed a little addled, breathing heavily and doing nothing to restrain his groans as he briefly nuzzled the side of Tony's face with his nose before rolling his head away to give Tony access to his ear and neck as he pleased. 

The engineer leaned into it - soft pleased grumbling as he pecked the sorcerer's neck, placing loving, possessive kisses over his jugular before he pressed his tongue against the skin and began to suckle on the spot. The hair above his lip lightly prickled at the magus' neck, fostering a vibrant red blemish as he placed his entire mouth just below Stephen's jaw.

Then he moved his hand down to press into Stephen's groin and he immediately felt the feedback. He cupped his hardon with a firm palm, pressed in with his thumb as his fingers felt every part of the sorcerer's building anticipation.

Tony pulled his mouth away to speak again, heavily. "I love that  _ this _ is all for me. That I can  _ do this _ to you, love."

"You do… a lot of things to me," The sorcerer croaked out between breaths as colour further flooded his cheeks. His head rolled over a bit again so that he could reciprocate some kind of affection to the other, his panting and soft groans leaving traces of hot breath brushing against Tony's neck and shoulder.

Tony coaxed him to full hardness, a hand running up and down his cock with the suit extending and moulding to conform around it with it's intricate linear motifs.

He gripped the sorcerer firmly, the fluttering sensation rolling through him in feverish waves. He continued to nurse the hot inflamed flesh of his neck a little more before pulling back.

Tony leaned into those hot breaths. "I debated giving you back your hands but I think that might just defeat the purpose of all of this. I like seeing you like this - on your back,  _ immobilized _ and  _ wrapped up like a present. _ " His lips made it to Stephen's ear again and he gave the sorcerer another soft squeeze before continuing to stroke him.

He continued in an even lower voice, "I love listening to your beautiful voice, and those lovely little noises you make."

"... fuck… you've got a mouth on you, y'know that…?" Stephen groaned a bit, "and a cruel streak… how'm I supposed to touch you like this…? You're  _ right there _ and I can't  _ touch  _ you!" The sorcerer whined softly as his body twitched and flexed in an attempt to reach the other. "How'm I supposed to help you get off?"

Speaking didn't seem to be the ideal choice for Stephen as he took in a few heavy, laboured breaths after trying to communicate. 

He made a clear effort to breathe as though he had something more to say, before simply giving up and rolling his head back, basking in sensation.

"Cupcake, next time I'll let you  _ pin me down _ and wrap me up in vines and we can play out some horrible anime hentai fantasy. I promise I'll even squirm and act like I'm not enjoying it and cry out your name like a helpless school girl." Tony sat back up and crawled down, locking his eyes with Stephen the entire time with a cheeky grin.

He reached down and began to peel his own briefs away, slipping them off over one leg and flinging it off to the side after the next. He rolled his hips then backed up into Stephen's cock and made another lewd sound as he pressed it up against his ass cheeks with a free hand. 

Leaning back, he ran a hand down his own chest, and for the first time they'd known each other - made the most elaborate display for his fiancé he'd ever made.

"Gonna wear a little pleated skirt and all…?" Stephen teased softly as he watched the display, his expression slowly changing as realization dawned on him. 

"T…  _ Tony _ ... are… you sure?" He didn't sound so much uncertain as surprised and a little bit awed if his emotional resonance was anything to go by. The sorcerer's eyes were fixed firmly on him, his Adam's apple jumping as he swallowed hard with the slow understanding. 

"I think I should be the one to ask  _ you _ that question. I can pull off a pretty skimpy school girl - hell I'd wear anything you wanted me to dress in,  _ within reason _ … I will not wear sequins..." His hand trailed down his own chest until it stopped on his own cock where he gave it a few generous, slow strokes while simultaneously doing the same to his fiancé.

Tony didn't need to wait for the response before he activated something on his suit. The command secreted a generous amount of something akin to a lubricant on various parts of the suit covering Stephen's cock and he rubbed his hand along the underside while grinding up against it with his rear.

The shiver of anticipation he felt shot right up his spine and his eyes almost rolled back as the feeling reverberated through him like vibrations in a tuning fork. It was enough to cause him to hiss loudly, and then in a low, chipped voice, he purred.

"I've never been so sure about something in my life..."

"What on Earth did I do so right... to deserve you?" Stephen's breath hitched for a long moment as he watched Tony's movements with rapt attention before groaning deeply and taking a couple of deep breaths to catch up on air he'd been denying himself, his eyes trailing over Tony's body. There was no sense of fear or uncertainty in the other even as it became plainly clear what Tony was up to, just love, excitement, warmth and a hint of playfulness there as the man bit at his lip lightly before cracking a slightly sly smile.

"Might wanna stretch well then…" 

The engineer leaned forward so he could reach around himself and begin to work his muscles in an immodest display. 

Tony rested one hand on the flat of Stephen's chest while he manipulated his fingers into the cleft between his cheeks. Collaboratively, he rolled his hips down, eyes closed and let out soft panted moans over the sorcerer trapped beneath him. Naturally, coming from a man whose life revolved around an ostentatious reputation, his efforts were made a considerable display for his lover.

"Well, I tossed my lure, landed a  _ big catch _ and reeled it in." Tony chuckled softly.

Something seemed vaguely off for a moment - a sense more than an action or visual response given that the mogul's eyes were still closed - but Stephen responded with a soft, pleasant hum of acknowledgement, his chest still rising and falling quite quickly under his palm and his heart hammering within. 

"Then come kiss your fish?" The sorcerer murmured softly, mirth warming his tone and mingling with the warmth and affection the man had been radiating thus far.

"Oh, I'll do much more than just kiss you." There was no delay as Tony leaned down to aggressively steal Stephen's lips away in a heated kiss. Lips pressed flush, tongues in a forced mingle - soft guttural moans to complement each dip and turn of his lips.

There was a lot to manage as the brunette continued to work his tight muscles while fulfilling the carnal drive to grind abrasively up against Stephen's chest in a much-needed pursuit for friction.

Restrained though he was, Stephen's mouth was under no limitations and he put it to the best use he could with Tony pressed against him. He nipped at Tony's lip, tilting his head to slot their mouths together more firmly as he happily investigated each and every crevice of his fiancé's mouth he could possibly reach. He swallowed back Tony's moans and met them with his own in a rather feverish, breathy exchange.

There was a heat shared between the two and a sensation that grew in Tony's chest, hitting and ricocheting between the two in a joint feverish wave that drowned them in droves of euphoric thrill. The tight flesh Tony had been working almost feeling numb in a way, hot and tingly and even so much more that was indescribable as he rocked into those fervid movements between their mouths.

Both broke apart, only to go at each other at different angles - it was literally mind-numbing, being so absorbed in the now before Tony couldn't take anymore and he pulled away with a loud gasp.

"I need you inside me,  _ right now _ .  _ I need to ride you. _ " He heaved with a shuddering breath, eyes closed as if he had simply given in to everything that was here and now.

A visible shudder ran through the sorcerer as he fixed intensely focused eyes on Tony, giving a small nod as his tongue darted across his lips once again. "Then do it, Tony," he purred a bit breathlessly when he spoke, "Show me what you need. Show me what makes you  _ feel good. _ "

The slyness faded away at that moment with an apt nod and Tony reached back and grabbed ahold of Stephen's erection. He positioned the man at the cleft of his muscles and slowly began to press down over the metallic, glossed girth.

Teeth clenched as he allowed the thickness to push in past the exterior muscles and his stomach at that moment felt like it had dropped right out of his chest, a wave of heat rushing to his head in a deluge of emotion. Tony let out a hiss through his teeth as he continued to guide himself over Stephen.

Half of this was a physical endeavour, the other half mental - this was the first time they'd actually engaged in something deeply loving and intimate that involved more than just oral and non-penetrative sex.

" _ Tony... _ " His name was a gasp of surprise, praise and pleasure as the sorcerer's head leaned back a little. His eyes remained fixed on the engineer, though his eyelids drooped some, and his lips remained parted as a soft whisper of a moan snuck out of him.

The engineer continued to sink down over Stephen, pushing past the pain that just seemed to burn so good, inch-by-inch until he was seated fully on the sorcerer's lap. Another shiver went down Tony's spine,  _ fuck he was out of practice _ .

His lower lumbar ached with Stephen's size and he shuddered softly, laying his head to rest on Stephen's chest as he heaved in and out to regain his breath.

"I-I... wow - guess it's been a while..." A laugh escaped Tony and he took the moment to wrap his arms around Stephen's midsection allowing his body some respite to adjust to the size of the man buried inside him.

"If it helps," Stephen murmured softly, lifting his head to bump his forehead against the engineer's with a slight smile, "this is my first time  _ ever _ ... being trapped in a suit, practically immobilized, fucking another man…? So uh… you know… this - all of this,  _ you _ , the situation, everything - is new. But… I'm glad it's you." His voice dropped into a lower whisper as he took a quick breath. "I'm so glad it's you."

"You're my everything, my all - my ray of sunlight. You bring life to this wilted husk of a plant that is me." Tony exhaled softly as coherently as he could manage with all the love in the world. He let out a shaky broken breath of air, eyes clenched tight as the pain-that-felt-so-good seemed to subside a bit and he slowly began to roll his hips over Stephen. 

He took his time, each subtle movement like a quill of pain and pleasure that swelled and shot through his body. He didn't bother hiding the soft ‘hnnngh's and ‘A-ah's as he worked himself over the magus until he was pulling out and dropping back down on Stephen's lap with more pressure and force each time.

Stephen's head rested back against the stones beneath his head again as he gave a couple of deep moans of his own, his eyes fixed on his fiancé, echoing love and desire back at him in both his eyes and their emotional link. He could have been screaming over a microphone for how intensely loud the emotions felt, despite Stephen being less vocal overall. 

Once or twice it seemed the man was attempting to say something - his words were quiet however, low whispers that might have been praises for as much as Tony could hear them. There was no denying the way his mouth formed almost silent "I love you"s however.

Tony's fingers tensed over the metallic armour, softly indenting into the semi malleable surface of it. Each landing of his hips echoed a tide of emotions that swelled and rolled over him like a wave of pleasure. The feedback of his feelings only growing in intensity as the pressure in his gut began to build as he felt Stephen's own emotions within him almost like a physical presence.

"Stephen - I-" He tried to huff out, craning his neck, eyes shut. "Fuck, I'm-" There was a soft ‘nngh' as he tried to articulate. "- Not hnn'gunna last." He rolled down Stephen's hips.

There was another monsoon of feelings that careened into him and he felt in that moment like he was just punched in the gut and butterflies were pouring out of his stomach.

"Could you give me… a little assistance." It came out as an uncharacteristically soft whimpered moan. "God… Please."

"‘F’ you want that… you gotta let me go…" Stephen responded with a small smile, his voice husky and dark with need and pleasure. The man barely moved in his spot, though he lifted his head to try and bury his face in the crook of Tony's neck to offer soft kisses along the column of flesh, a light nip making its way amidst the kisses here and there. "You look gorgeous… always… but especially like this…"

Tony wouldn't normally be winded, but like Stephen, he was acting as the emotional equivalent of a shock absorber for all the resonating feelings that fed through the two of them in a cyclical whirlwind. He was both a physical and emotional puddle on his lover's chest. 

The cool exterior of the suit's slick glide as he braced against it, coupled with the hotness of his cheeks. Then accounting for his first experience  _ taking _ Stephen along with the emotions ricocheting between them. And that was just the start of it. 

He had his to-be husband at his mercy, wrapped like a present and subdued beneath him in one of his suits. Tony would normally thrive, be able to step up to this but there were so many moving parts in this whole scenario it was overwhelming him in every way possible.

"I suppose I do…" A shaky voice whispered and he conceded. Stephen's tone was like hot irons melting through wax on his ears. "Release." He mumbled and the magnetizing force keeping Stephen's movements at bay disappeared so he could move freely again.

Stephen responded to the freedom immediately, his hands curling into Tony's hips and his own rising to meet Tony's in firm counter rhythm. The magus gave a low groan as his legs shifted and adjusted to give him better leverage. This was easily the steadiest his hands had been outside of casting in the time that Tony had known him and that could easily have been because of the pressure that his hands were pressing in with - not quite bruising force, Tony was a bit more durable than that, but there was no missing the way his thumbs hooked over the front of his hips or the way the long fingers curled nearly to the dimples of his ass, holding with a certain desperate tightness.

The red welts on his skin went ignored under those fingers, likewise did whatever pain that accompanied it - Tony was too blissed-out to care about the pain, it only added to the heat of things. 

Tony crumpled against Stephen's chest, the underside of his cock rubbing along the divots and ridges of the armour, having long since lost his dominant position. He tucked his face into the crook of Stephen's neck, feeling metal and skin against his cheek, letting out loud moans as Stephen rammed the augmentation into him.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! It felt so good, _ and he was so hot, and so incredibly turned on and even more so in love.

His cock twitched, hands clenched and he groaned. "Harder - just… There! I'm almost-" His words were broken and with another hard smack into his hips Tony saw stars. "Hnn-there!" His breath caught.

As Tony settled over his chest Stephen took the opportunity to move his arms around Tony and roll them gently over, bracing Tony's head as he did. Planting a couple of kisses in the crook of Tony's neck and murmuring unintelligibly, his hand came down to rest on Tony's thigh, gently encouraging it up over his hip. His other hand at first began to curl loosely around Tony's erection, only to be swiftly shooed away as the cloak decided there was plenty enough room for all of them in this equation. It curled itself around Tony in place of Stephen's hand, leaving the magus to give a breathless little chuckle.

"We've got you…" Stephen murmured more audibly this time, curled over the engineer as he took over the majority of the work to allow Tony to relax and bask as he approached his orgasm, his facial hair brushing along Tony's neck and just beneath his ear. "I've got you, love…" Tony was sent right over the edge.

The cold metal against his blistering hot skin, the fabric wrapped around his cock - he came into the fabric with a loud cry. His fingers dug into the metal turning the tips of his fingers white and -  _ fuck it felt amazing. _

Stephen's touch, his bristly hairs, his tender kisses, the loving tone in his voice, the cloak's comforting grasp and the all-around feeling of just being loved and protected so fully sent his mind into a euphoric spiral. His cock twitched as he felt the hot fluid leak and fill the tight space of the fabric grasped around him, muscles seizing painfully. He clenched tightly over the cock buried in his ass and rode out the entire orgasm before he collapsed back against the floor, a boneless mess, huffing into the sorcerer's neck.

Tony had  _ lost at his own game, _ but that was ok because he could admit this was a game worth losing.

Stephen didn't seem far behind him based on the way the man bit down into Tony's shoulder, offering a low, stifled groan. The magus gave a few more deep but unsteady thrusts, before pinning the cloak between the two of them as he wrapped his arms tightly around Tony, his face staying buried in its spot.

The sorcerer shuddered a bit clearly enough, taking a few shaky breaths as his teeth released the spot he'd bitten down, leaving the spot with gentle kisses. "I love you… I love you so much, Tony…" He gave a soft moan and slumped slightly, supporting his own weight rather than resting too much on the engineer as he continued to nuzzle against his neck before slowly lifting his head to observe Tony with a tender smile. "You mean the world to me..."

"Even in this life, your bite is still worse than your bark," Tony stated softly, his voice raw and hoarse, and his hands long finding their way to the back of Stephen's head as he braced himself for the harsh impact of Stephen's bucking hips.

The engineer carded his fingers through Stephen's hair, shuddering softly in the best way possible as he felt Stephen twitch inside him, stiffen, and then go entirely limp. The feeling of wetness dripping down in a soon-to-be-cold trail of cum leaking on the floor only had him tightening his hold and letting his own groans slip past his lips.

"You  _ are _ the world to me, Stephen… My entire life." He let out a sated sigh, pressing his face into Stephen's hair and peppering kisses at the ridge of his hairline, nosing through his bangs.

"There is so much more to you and your life than just  _ me _ …" Stephen chuckled softly, still catching his breath some and lifting himself a little to allow the cloak to curl around the both of them as he did. He settled himself back over Tony soon enough, resting on his forearms as he nuzzled at the mark Tony could feel slowly bruising on his neck. 

"I  _ am _ sorry I bit down so hard… uh. I got… a little carried away there, I guess." His smile was warm and loving again as he lifted himself to look at Tony once more, his fingers brushing at silvering brown locks to gently smooth them out of the engineer's face to admire him some. "I guess we  _ both _ got a little carried away…"

Tony grinned and ran a hand down Stephen's back, fanning out his fingertips and activating the electro stimulus in the process. Stephen gave a soft gasp and a shudder at the stimulus before simply sinking his face back into the safety of Tony's neck with a quiet grumble.

"We did… but I'm  _ glad _ that we did. I think it's something the two of us are predisposed to." His hand rested at Stephen's lumbar and he gave the man a squeeze. "And next time, you get to have  _ your turn. _ " Tony nodded his head and the bots began to peel away from Stephen's body, starting at his neck.

"I'm… glad too…" He murmured quietly, shaking his head. "I was worried… Both that maybe when it came down to it somehow the actual…  _ sex _ thing would just be something I wasn't comfortable with - which, as it turns out?  _ Very comfortable with that, _ we're all good there. But also that perhaps… maybe we wouldn't be compatible somehow. I kept worrying that we'd be married and then things would be uncomfortable somehow. I hated thinking about it, but I worried nevertheless…"

Sitting up finally as the nanobots continued to recede, Stephen offered a gentle smile to Tony. "... but I don't think I'm worried about it anymore. I mean, I'm not entirely sure what you mean by my ‘turn,' but we'll explore it as we get to it. Together. I can't find myself concerned about that. I trust you."

"I would never put you in an uncomfortable situation, ever… You know, it makes me the happiest man alive to know we can engage like this… that we can  _ share _ this part of ourselves with each other." The brunette's words were sappy, but he felt sappy. The jokes and quips could be held off, for now, for this one moment.

The nanobots fully receded back into Tony's housing unit and he shivered with the absence of the previously heated metallic suit pressed up against his body. He grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders - it was just as happy to comply.

Tony pushed forward onto his knees and kissed Stephen one last time, drinking in the last bit of their afterglow and affection. Stephen sat back on his haunches, taking a moment to summon his clothes back to him as he watched the cloak bundle Tony up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was co-written by two authors from start to finish:
> 
>    
> [Amy (Foxglove)](https://twitter.com/marvelwizardmom)  
> [Astral (Bravehardt)](https://twitter.com/Kraionis)


	5. Chapter 20: Oversensitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an outtake from Time-Lost and makes considerably more sense in the context of the story. This particular outtake comes from [Chapter 20: Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388598/chapters/46041751).

“You’re a brilliant magician, you think you could do one of those fantastic disappearing acts and get us the hell out of here?” He murmured softly, the tips of his beard pricking the side of Stephen’s face. 

He was chest to chest with his husband, stomach aflutter with a swarm of butterflies at the contact. The drive to indulge Stephen’s inner demands were much more pressing and enticing by the minute. Tony opted for keeping his face hidden against Stephen’s cheek as he huddled up against him and rocked their forms together trying to ignore the growing crowd.

“My hands are a little  _ tied _ on the matter,” Stephen grumbled lowly, holding Tony’s suit jacket a little tighter. “You want to give me an assist? This is going to be an ongoing issue as long as the twine is in place…” 

That didn’t stop him from looking at the crowd that had gathered and offering a mischievous smile. “I think you’ll all have to excuse us. I have rather unspeakable things I need to do to my new husband. As I recall there are some  _ traditions _ to partake in. If you’ll kindly excuse us…?”

There were a couple of awkward coughs and people attempting to shuffle out of the way of the door, but Stephen’s free hand had adjusted to form the portal below them. Tony grinned, amused at the fact that Stephen was now the one throwing out the punches and the perverted comments. He was frankly trying to keep everything kosher while Stephen had no reserves about throwing out some TMI to his fellow coworkers.

Following Stephen’s movements, he began to make the rote motions, a few people giving him some very peculiar looks - they would expect this kind of behaviour from Stephen - but from Tony? The portal began to form at their feet as Tony worked with Stephen’s magic to conjure their gateway out, anticipating the drop once the sparks began to form the portal.

The cloak made sure the ‘drop’ was more of a smooth descent and the portal disappeared immediately once they’d cleared, leaving Stephen to hum happily. 

“I would’ve thought you’d want to celebrate with your friends more. But I’m happy to spend the time with you one on one… After all that though, they’re definitely going to expect a big party. And I should sort out something for your wedding ring, hm.” Stephen allowed for his inner monologue to become verbalized, which was probably for the best. If they got too used to simply sharing thoughts it could easily become confusing for those around them.

Tony somehow ended up on Stephen’s chest, and he didn't mind it. He didn’t bother moving as he stared over at Stephen.

“You know in all the times I’ve ever dated someone - I never would have expected to engage with someone more sexually charged or open-mouthed about it as I am.” The amount of pent up energy and anxiousness wafting off of Stephen was practically palpable - and he likewise felt the same. 

The only difference between the two was Tony’s experience, and he’d use that to tease and prod at Stephen with a figurative hot iron rod.

“You were saying - er, thinking about tearing me out of this outfit? I welcome both outcomes, but if you wanted to keep the outfit in one piece I’d say to undo the buttons first...” The engineer teased softly as he drew circles on Stephen’s chest with a finger.

"I'm tempted to just leave it partially on you and make a mess of you that way..." Stephen chuckled a little, though he had the good graces enough to look mildly embarrassed. "... But I have to admit it’s a bit different now. Between hearing you and feeling you in my everything… and hearing some of Vien… I dunno, I suppose if you were a woman I might’ve spoken with you this way before. 

“I’ve never been exactly  _ shy _ about sex, it’s always just been this complication of sexuality, but it’s not a matter of sexuality anymore - I am what I am. It’s hard to be ashamed of that when you not only accepted me but wanted to keep me as yours… plus I figured you wanted out of there, and I enjoyed the prospect of making everyone else uncomfortable with public declarations of affection for once, rather than being the uncomfortable person…”

“I loved it, every part of it.” Tony slid his hand between the fold of Stephen’s shirt and suit, running his palm over Stephen’s right pec. “It was a side of you I don’t get to see, and I find it sexy as hell.” He trailed off, combing his fingers over the magus’ chest.

“I’m sure whatever you have in store for me is nothing some dry cleaning won’t fix.” The engineer purred softly. His gut stirred with the same carnal ferocity that was bubbling in his partner’s chest.

“Fuck me, Stephen.” He said it, leaning in to take the skin of Stephen’s neck and nibble on it softly. “I want to cry your name out as you plow me into the mattress - until I can’t even speak anymore.” He taunted playfully, dragging his tongue along the sorcerer's jaw.

Any of Stephen’s more coherent comebacks were drowned beneath a wave of heat as Tony spoke, before swiftly rolling them over to shift their positions. He ground their hips together with a little groan, not bothering to start undressing them just yet.

“You are trouble, you know that…?” The sorcerer groaned softly.

“I swear Stephen -” His voice stuttered with that raw movement. “If you make me cum in my suit I’m going to be both impressed and disappointed at the same time.” He rasped. He didn’t need to put on a façade for Stephen, the sorcerer knew how he felt and there was no hiding it. Now? He could indulge and he was more than happy to with his husband.

He allowed himself to be swept away in the movements, grappling to Stephen’s waist as the only source of solid support.

“Thus the repercussions of being a troublemaker...” Tony ground his hips upward into Stephen’s with a harsh groan, feeling the defined bulge in his partner's pants abrasively against his own.

“Wasn’t quite what I had in mind…” Stephen purred happily in response, nuzzling at Tony’s neck and continuing to rock his hips pointedly against Tony’s with a soft moan of his own buried into Tony’s shoulder. His left hand shifted down between them to fumble a bit with Tony’s belt buckle, keeping himself up mostly with his knees as much as he lamented the distance between them.

Tony’s breathing began to elevate, he could sense Stephen’s anticipation and it raked over him with as much intensity as if the feelings were his own. It was as if he was feeling the things Stephen was, thought-for-thought.

“Good, because I don't want to mess up a nice suit like this…  _ yet _ .” He huffed, looking down as Stephen unclasped him and went for the buttons. “Fuck, what does that make it… twice today?” He groaned softly, his arm hooking around Stephen’s neck as the fingertips of his left hand twitched into Stephen’s. “Twice the charm…”

“Think you’ll be able to keep up old man…?” The sorcerer teased, nipping at his neck as he finally managed to deal with the belt - at least enough to start working on the rest of the pants. 

There was something to be said for trying to undress someone with only one hand that didn’t exactly cooperate on a good day. There were definitely perks to the idea that he was only going to be  _ sort of _ undressing them… like sparing himself the frustration.

Tony watched Stephen undress him with one hand, it was a little comical to watch but he wasn’t about to chime in and say anything.

He knew Stephen would be fully aware of his current physical and emotional state. He was turned on, and if the bulge in his pants didn’t hide much - as soon as they were pulled down he’d see it for himself.

“You know, hah - funny, don’t you generally use magic for this sort of thing? Or do you just get a kick out of doing this the  _ hard way _ .” Tony jabbed at lightly, his hand massaging the back of the sorcerer’s neck.

“I haven’t exactly had the opportunity to undress you myself before.” Stephen started, though for a moment he hesitated, a brief flare of shame welling in the sorcerer as he drew his hand back. 

The enthusiasm dampened slightly, though Stephen simply glanced down and began to work on a spell that was as simple as he could manage - keeping one hand bound still limited him even in spellcasting, though it was sufficient to get pants and underwear removed from both. That hadn’t been the plan precisely, but it was the best he could manage on short notice with just one hand, so he made do.

With the recognition that his mind was not simply his own anymore, however, Stephen lifted his gaze to look at Tony again briefly and offered a small smile. 

“I love you.” He knew Tony was teasing. He knew Tony didn’t mean any harm by what he’d said. It was just one of those moments where Stephen felt hyper aware of the limitations of his hands.

The damage had been dealt and Tony could feel the repercussions in his own mind. He was aware, very much aware of the effect of his crass joking and perhaps that was enough needed insight to get the engineer to consider his wording.

After all, it hadn’t been the first time his choice words had affected Stephen in this manner.

He hauled Stephen in closer for a moment, the arm around his head tightening and he pressed his forehead into the sorcerer’s, stopping him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that… I guess a joke isn’t really a joke if only one person is laughing at it…” He nodded his head against Stephen’s, he felt awful - that feeling of insecurity bubbling up and manifesting into guilt and shame with his own feelings. 

“I love you, I’m sorry, love. You mean the world to me...” He closed his eyes, trying to make right by his errors.

“I know you didn’t.” Stephen soothed softly, closing his eyes as well and simply resting his forehead against Tony’s without question. “And even if you hadn’t said it… you thought it. It’s there… in our heads. There’s no choosing your words more carefully, there’s no filter between brain and mouth. There’s just us getting used to this. It’ll take some time, and that’s okay.”

His eyes opened slowly to admire Tony’s face, leaning on his right elbow to allow his left hand to brush Tony’s face gently. “I’ll love you no matter what. In our last life, in this life, and in the next… I’ll always love you.”

Tony tucked his head into Stephen’s shoulder, nosing softly against the crook of his neck. His hand traced down the sorcerer’s spine over his suit jacket and he let out a gentle groan as he inhaled his lover’s scent.

“God, you seriously drive me crazy, you know that?” Tony gasped, placing a gentle kiss on the sorcerer’s neck. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, especially now. I’m sorry I’m such an ass, but it’s kinda my thing now.” He smiled against Stephen’s skin. “I’ll love you forever and always…”

“You could almost say it’s your  _ signature _ thing…” Stephen teased in response, nipping at Tony’s ear gently and rolling his hips down against Tony’s once again. 

This was new. Different. Stephen let out a low groan at the feeling of skin on skin as intimately as this.

For all the things they’d done so far, most things had involved some sort of barrier in their intimacies. Clothes, Tony’s nanotech armour, or Stephen’s own insecurities creating a certain degree of space. But this? Stephen was certain of. The idea of making Tony make a mess of their suits, of filling him so wholly and completely, just  _ him _ was enough to bury away his momentary uncertainty. His mental imagery was vivid and his desire to claim his husband entirely was unmistakable.

“I’m owning it, just like I own you now.” 

The friction against his body when Stephen’s form collided with him was unreal. He anticipated he’d be much more sensitive without the suit on, but this was wildly more than he’d expected. 

He’d simply gotten an echo of their shared emotions and thoughts before. Every sensation, mirrored and bouncing between them before falling off. After the ceremony, however? It was as if there was no fall off on the emotion to begin with. 

Stephen’s skin was like fire, numbing when it touched his own and sending not butterflies - but bats from their caves - that being the most appropriate way to describe the sensation.

Molten lava in his chest, heating his entire form - except this time with no place to escape causing Tony to become so heated  his soft teasings were interrupted by an unexpected moan of pleasure.

_ He felt a little embarrassed. _

“Holy hell Stephen… You’re not using any spells on me are you?”

Stephen gave a breathless laugh at that, shaking his head some as he shuddered a little. “No…  _ Should _ I? I thought maybe… this was plenty enough… but I suppose I can add  _ more _ stimulation…”

After another slow grind against Tony though the sorcerer grumbled lowly. “Or uh… maybe… another time. This is quite ah… to be honest… on second thought… I don’t think  _ I _ can handle it right now…” he finally confessed, burying his face into the shoulder of Tony’s suit jacket. His body was tense and pent up, and as little time as they’d spent here Stephen was clearly trying to hold himself back from the edge with utmost determination.

“You do you, love. Finish - at this rate I won’t be too far behind.” He stuttered, probably about just as embarrassed as Stephen was. 

Whatever was going on, magic or not was affecting him like a drug, it only increased the sensations he felt by tenfold and it was both wonderful and somewhat unnerving given Tony had been used to having a  _ considerable _ amount of stamina when it came to  _ matters like these _ .

“I think… we might be having an issue with-” he groaned, a ripple of pleasure rolling through his gut “-the whole s-soul-bonding thing…” He trailed off, holding on to Stephen for dear life. 

“We share emotions… but unfortunately, feelings too, ever since the ceremony…” He trailed off, another huff, he was trying so hard to hold himself back. It was like he didn’t need to do a damned thing to hit that release.

Whatever Stephen was feeling, he was feeling it just as much.

Permission seemed to be all the sorcerer needed at that moment, curling his free arm around Tony tightly and huffing a deep groan of release. To his credit at least, he managed to contribute to making a mess of their suits - but it was clear that Stephen was vaguely unsatisfied with that outcome. There was a certain contentment in it, but the embarrassment they both felt at the  _ briefness _ of the action definitely grew for a moment there. 

Tony hauled the sorcerer in, planting kiss after kiss of nurturing affection on the magus’ cheek and head. He littered the man with love, arm squeezing tight as he felt the metronome of his own heartbeat and the precipice of his finality follow-through. 

It was so sudden, so unexpected - there was much to be said of entangled souls… This would be an experience to gauge off of given the two encumbered souls could do nothing more than succumb to their own primal urges.

“Stephen…” Tony huffed, attempting to regain his breath as he felt his release drain him. His stomach stained with his own hot emissions, it stained the front of his top, leaving unquestionable speckling in the fabric.

“Looks like you got your wish…” He huffed softly, nodding his head into Stephen’s. “You have… made quite a mess of me.”

Stephen gave something of a breathless laugh as he nudged Tony’s cheek with his nose, planting a soft kiss along his jaw. “This…  _ wasn’t the plan _ . Okay. So this is a thing we apparently have to work on.”

He stayed in his spot for a few more moments before slowly adjusting to lay beside Tony, allowing his arm to drape across his husband as he laid on his side and cuddled in close against the other, without much care for the mess or their suits being an issue. 

Stephen’s eyes trailed over his mussed-up jacket and a pleased smile settled on his face and warmed his chest as he did - the satisfaction was there, then. They’d  _ both _ made a mess of each other… that was fine by him.

“So… what are we going to do about that soul-bonding feedback loop…? Because that’s going to make any fooling around about 80% more challenging, apparently.”

Tony chuckled softly, his free arm wrapped around Stephen’s side and he curled around the man pressed up against him. “Is it really though? One way or another we hit home-base regardless… Maybe we don’t get to do the things we entirely wish for but it just means we might want to take a more gentle approach to this...”

The engineer tucked his face into the side of Stephen’s hair and buried his nose within that mess of strands. He held the sorcerer as tightly as one arm would allow against him, breathing in the man’s earthy scent.

“As far as things go, we’ll just have to deal… Maybe it’s not exactly what we’d anticipated, but it sure reminds me of the first time I ever did anything sexual - how inexperienced I was… kind of like starting from square one again…” Tony nosed his way into Stephen’s hair again, enjoying the moment.

“That’s… reassuring because I definitely have to recognize that while I have a few bits of knowledge, most of them are courtesy of medical training and the memories of a centuries dead druid. And some of yours if I go digging around, I’m sure. So really, starting from scratch on a lot of things.” Stephen rambled quietly, tucked in rather cozily against his husband with a warm wash of affection blanketing him.

“Mmmm, but we should definitely make sure your friends get their big bash. You wanted something like that too, didn’t you?”

“Mmm,” Tony hummed softly, simply making noise to agree with Stephen’s out-loud thinking. 

If he was being quite frank with himself? He’d rather spend the time alone with Stephen - he was dealing not only with the new husband phase, where the love was of course lit like a burning flame - coupled with the new boyfriend phase as well. The engineer was getting the best of both worlds - if not a world passed, he literally had it all right now and popularity or flare be damned, he wanted to spend time with his husband alone!

“I want you all to myself right now, but if we need to make an entrance then so be it.” Tony muffled softly into Stephen’s scalp, squeezing him.

“Oh, not today. Nor any time soon. If we’re doing this… it best be a full celebration. Black tie event. Fireworks. The whole deal. That’ll take some time to prepare.” 

A lot was underlying it that he didn’t speak aloud - wanting to have a celebration that would involve  _ his _ friends as well, wanting to properly be able to introduce their friend groups to one another, wanting to reassure Christine that everything was okay. Wanting to exchange rings properly was a thought milling about in his head as well with various different considerations in mind for a wedding ring for Tony.

“All I heard from that tone of yours is you want me to dress up in a nice suit so you can tear it right off me or dirty it… Which, you know I’m all for. I want to do the exact same to you… Lord knows that the first time didn’t count because I basically gave up halfway.” Tony muttered half ashamed but mostly joking.

He did, in fact, feel a little guilty about not being able to follow through with everything he’d built himself up to be, but whatever - that wouldn’t change how much he loved that man, or how much Stephen loved him either.

“Is that all you heard?” Stephen laughed, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to Tony’s shoulder over his suit jacket. “Then you absolutely missed the part where I want to show you off to everyone I know, and kiss you senseless under the fireworks. I also want to give you a ring. I can’t be the only one with one of these, after all. That would be just silly. And I want to make sure Wong and Christine don’t get on my case about not being invited to an event. Wong for the food, Christine for the actual sentiment of it all - I’ve made her cry a lot of sad tears. I want to make her cry happy tears at least once in my life…”

“I can’t tell if I’m incredibly turned on by the idea of you  _ pulling a me _ or just the fact that you are so determined to show the world that I’m yours. Kind of ironic how we’ve switched perspective on that regards, eh?” He let out a soft breath and smiled.

“I’ll make sure the reception we get can only be described as what dreams are made of.” He purred softly, eyes closing as he brought their hands in between them to cradle them.

“You’re the one who put the idea in my head, dumpling. I can’t help it if it was a good idea.” Stephen responded warmly. “Also we should definitely have momos there, too. Lots of momos…” The sorcerer mused, peeking an eye open for a moment and kissing Tony’s cheek again.

“In any case… a reception can’t be  _ you _ Tony. And for so many figurative and literal reasons… _ you _ are what dreams are made of. My dreams, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was co-written by two authors from start to finish:
> 
>    
> [Amy (Foxglove)](https://twitter.com/marvelwizardmom)  
> [Astral (Bravehardt)](https://twitter.com/Kraionis)


End file.
